Nunca se es demasiado tarde
by Carupin
Summary: Los años pasaron y los caminos de Ichigo y Rukia se separaron; cada uno tiene su propia familia y todo parece andar bien... sin embargo ¿qué se puede hacer cuando las preguntas que no se hicieron en el momento adecuado comienzan a necesitar salir a la luz? ¿Qué hay con esos sentimientos que nunca fueron expresados...? (No apto para sensibles) (post capítulo 686)
1. El reencuentro

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencias: esto tiene el objetivo de subirle el ánimos a todos los ichirukistas que fuimos duramente golpeados el jueves reciente.**

 **Nunca he abusado de un personaje maltratándolo, porque yo le tengo un profundo cariño y respeto al 99% de los personajes de Bleach, asi que si buscan algo así, esta no será la historia donde lo encuentren.**

 **Cabe destacar que esta es una continuación del capítulo 686. Esta idea surgió tras todo lo que me escribieron como respuestas a la nota de autora en la última actualización en una de mis otras historias. El ichiruki no fue una ilusión y lo sabemos.  
**

 **No apto para sensibles. Apareceran palabras soeces y el registro es apto para adultos. Aclaro que yo digo las cosas por su nombre y que éste no será un fanfic rosa, dado que temas controversiales como la i** **nfidelidad serán abordados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Hacía tiempo que la imagen de todos sus amigos reunidos no se renovaba. Habían pasado años desde que habían logrado encontrarse todos y contemplaba como el tiempo hacia evidente mella en la apariencia, porque él mismo no lucía igual que cuando estaban todos en la escuela. Todos eran muy diferentes en la actualidad. Escuchó la risa de alguien y descubrió que provenía desde la cocina, donde estaba a quien no veía desde hacía más tiempo: Rukia. Se detuvo a observarla interactuar con su hija, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro, porque en ella era impresionante ver como aun con el todo el tiempo que había pasado, conservaba aquel despreocupado carácter intacto, tan propio de ella. Era madre ahora y seguía siendo la misma, y su hija muy parecida en actitud a ella, era evidentemente extrovertida y feliz, era algo que irradiaba desde la distancia... No mucho rato pasó hasta que Renji llegó donde estaban ellas. Él puso una mano en el pelo de su hija, desordenando su cabello y esta le reclamó:

—¡Papá! ¡tú sabes mejor que nadie que no debes hacer eso! Tardaré en volver a acomodarme el pelo… —se lamentó —. ¡Es culpa tuya que yo tenga este problema después de todo!

Renji sonrió ante el reclamo de su hija y Rukia le llamó la atención, mientras él mismo se acomodó arrodillándose, y en segundos le acomodó el peinado tal como llevaba antes de que él lo arruinara.

—Sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Yo soy todo un experto… —se jactó —. Llevo décadas de práctica.

Ella le preguntó a su madre si había quedado bien el peinado y Rukia le contestó con su clásica pose con los dedos, asintiendo con seguridad. Ichika no puso en duda la palabra de su madre y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su propio hijo, Kazui, y la vio tirando de él con energía para que fueran a otro lugar a jugar. Desparecieron de su vista después de subir las escaleras. Le pareció obvio que Kazui no estaba habituado a que lo llevasen contra su voluntad, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona, porque él, tal como lo había sido su propia madre con él, era profundamente amado y protegido por Orihime. Por él por supuesto que también, era lo mejor que le había pasado después de todo, no obstante él consideraba que habían cosas que debían ser aprendidas por exposión, tales como caerse y volver a pararse solo, tras sólo sacudirse la ropa si era necesario y no llorar si no lo ameritaba realmente; Kazui le recordaba irremediablemente a él cuando tenía su edad, y su relación con Orihime como una demasiado parecida a la que él había tenido con su madre, y aquello le causaba un poco de temor. Haría todo por evitar que algo malo le sucediera a su familia, pero no quería que se convirtiera en alguien como él si algo no salía como se suponía que sucedieran las cosas.

Regresó a observar a Rukia y a su amigo, y se fijó que Renji había estado observando atento a su hija subir las escaleras, como asegurándose de que no tuviera problemas en el ascenso, porque con la mirada había seguido todo el alocado trayecto hasta que había conseguido llegar arriba. Ichigo vio con el amor que él veía a la niña, y como aquella intensa mirada, sin variar en la intensidad, se dirigía a Rukia. Era patente que el amor que sentía por esas mujeres lo convertían en un individuo increíblemente feliz, y podía comprenderlo, conocía bien a Renji y sabía lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Llevaba más años que su misma existencia queriéndola, por lo que el estar con Rukia debía significarlo todo para él...

Renji y ella estaban cerca, muy cerca. Desde esa distancia él podía ver como él le decía algo, y eso a ella la enojaba, pero no muchos segundos después, él consiguió hacerla cambiar de parecer y lograr que sonriera. Súbitamente se quedaron mirando fijo y vio la clara intención de Renji de besarla, pero ella lo detuvo y le reclamó que estaban en público, y para ejemplificar lo que decía apunto hacia donde estaban todos y lo descubrió a él mirándolos, y se sintió un poco avergonzado de haber sido testigo de esa escena.

—¿Ves? —lo indicó a él —. Teníamos audiencia.

Renji le pegó unas palmadas en la espalda mientras trataba de quitarle el hierro al asunto, que incluso a él mismo le parecieron muy bruscas.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a medir tu fuerza, Renji? —dijo Rukia molesta.

Cuando él notó que había sido mucho para ella, las disculpas abundaron. Se le notaba avergonzado, y ella segundos después de notar que él se estaba sintiendo realmente mal, le dijo que había exagerado, qué estaba bien y que no le había dolido en realidad. Él la miró enojado por haberle jugado esa mala pasada y se fue hacia donde estaba el televisor; la pausa de la programación había terminado, y la pelea de Chad comenzaría nuevamente, por lo que todos regresaron a las posiciones en las que estaban antes de que la transmisión fuera pospuesta.

Ichigo miró hacia atrás y la mirada de él y Rukia se encontraron y se sostuvieron por un tiempo que parecía poco prudente.

—¿Qué estás mirando? Tonto...—preguntó y luego insultó..

No obstante ella no se quedó para oír la respuesta, y fue hacia donde estaban los demás, para ver también la pelea de Chad.

Aunque estaba mirando la pantalla del televisor y a su amigo batallar por el título, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había visto. Había sido extraño verlos a ellos interactuar como pareja, porque no era algo que hubiese ocurrido antes. Habían pasado muchas cosas que habían impedido que se vieran por un lapso de tiempo prolongado, por lo que seguía siendo algo poco familiar para él. Lo que se veía era que la relación de ellos parecía estar realmente bien, estaban tan compenetrados que parecían ser una familia realmente unida. Los tres eran personas alegres y lo irradiaban; todos los podían notar, porque había escuchado a todos decirle a Rukia lo bien que se veía.

Él por otro lado, no podía decir que no le había ido como era esperado, tenía un hijo perfectamente sano y todos a su alrededor estaban bien; todos gozaban de buena salud. Orihime lo amaba, y él no tenía dudas sobre eso, porque ella se lo demostraba. Día a día se esmeraba en la cocina, yella ya había aceptado que las mezclas exóticas no eran del gusto de todos, y había dejado de experimentar mezclar con sabores poco convencionales, y fue paulatino, pero después de todos esos años, la comida que preparaba era completamente comible y aceptable; a veces incluso era sorprendido de buena manera. Ella dejó de hacer esos locos inventos culinarios para que su comida fuera aceptada y bien recibida por él y por Kazui. Orihime era una mujer muy complaciente después de todo.

.

La pelea había terminado con Chad como ganador. Era indiscutido su talento en la batalla, y a Ichigo no le sorprendía ni siquiera un poco el que hubiese llegado lejos. Se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró a la hija de Renji y Rukia tratando de alcanzar un vaso que estaba más lejos de lo que sus brazos le permitían llegar, por lo que que él le facilitó la tarea. Era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca.

—Tío Byakuya me dijo que no era bien visto subirse en las encimeras —respondió.

Ella justificaba el no haberlo podido hacer sola. Era evidente que no le había gustado recibir ayuda.

—No me costaba ayudarte, asi que en realidad no fue nada —desestimo él.

La mirada escrutadora de la niña en él le llamó la atención. Lo miraba muy fijamente.

—¿Tú eres Ichigo? —preguntó con soltura.

La confianza de la chica era notoria y le causó mucha gracia que lo llamara por ese nombre con tal espontaneidad.

—Yo soy Ichigo —confirmó.

—He escuchado hablar de ti —confidenció.

—¿A quién? —consultó curioso.

— A tío Byakuya —respondió con una expresión devoción al nombrarlo en su rostro —. Dijo que eras un irresponsable e impulsivo mocoso con un aire de arrogancia incalculable.

Si no hubiese sido él el insultado le habría provocado mucha risa escucharla decir eso de alguien más, pero por otro lado pudo perfectamente reconocer el calibre de la ofensa. Eran palabras muy propias de Byakuya después de todo.

—Ese Byakuya... —masculló indignado.

—¡Ichika! —escuchó una voz detrás.

La expresión de la niña cambió a una más seria. Había sido descubierta.

—No está bien repetir lo que escuchas —le indicó Rukia molesta.

La pequeña bajó la cabeza con arrepentimiento asintiendo y posteriormente salió de la cocina.

—Espera… ¿está mal repetir lo que escucha pero no están mal los insultos? —inquirió él sorprendido.

La expresión de burla de Rukia apareció.

—No puedo castigarla por decir la verdad... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Oye...! ¡tú...! —vociferó Ichigo.

Comenzaron a insultarse sin detenerse, lo que terminó en esuchar un apodo tras otro y a él le resultó todo eso demasiado divertido. Pelear con ella siempre había sido para terminar luego con una sonrisa al recordarlo. Discutir con Rukia era refrescante para él.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos —anunció Rukia —. Venía a despedirme.

¿Cuántas veces se habían despedido ya? No estaba seguro de la respuesta, pero siempre sentía lo mismo cuando llegaba ese momento: intranquilidad y deseos de prolongar más esos momentos compartidos.

—Fue bueno verte —contestó él —. Te ves bien...

Fue imposible que no notara que su cabello había crecido mucho con el tiempo y aunque seguía del mismo tamaño compacto, ahora tenía otra expresión que la hacía distinta y más adulta, y fue cuando descubrió finalmente lo que había cambiado en ella: ella ya no llevaba una pesada carga en sus hombros, ella ahora era una respetada capitana de la Sociedad de Almas; ella era madre y esposa.

—Bueno tú… ¡fue bueno verte! —dijo extrañamente enérgica.

¿Qué había querido evitado decir? ¿Qué su apariencia en la actualidad no era de su agrado?

La pregunta que quería hacerle desde hacía años se escapó de su boca antes de poder analizar si era apropiado o no exteriorizarla, pero la mirada extrañada de ella en un segundo, y complacida y pagada de si misma al otro, le dieron a entender que él seguía siendo tan cercano a ella como para hacer una pregunta como eso sin que ella armara un escándalo por haber sidoél un entrometido. Habían habido muchos momentos en el pasado en los que habían mantenido una conversación seria, y esa era una de ellas.

—¿Eres feliz...? —indagó él.

—Lo soy —admitió completamente convencida.

—¿Y tú...? —contraatacó ella —. ¿Eres feliz?

Quería contestarle que sí, no obstante ¿por qué a él le costaba decirlo con la misma facilidad con la que ella había confirmado lo que él había acabado de cuestionarle? Iba a responderle, pero su hijo comenzó a llorar y vieron pasar a Orihime apresuradamente dirigiendose hacia dónde provenía el llanto. Él la acompañó un poco más detrás, y al arribar vieron a Ichika mirando sin entender por qué Kazui lloraba.

—¡Yo sólo quería jugar con él...! —justificó ella afectada.

Rukia, que llegó segundos después, le dijo a su hija que se disculpara con Kazui y que fuera hacia donde estaba su padre, y que pronto se irían. Ichigo observó como Ichika caminaba decaida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Rukia nuevamente —. A veces no mide su fuerza… le he dicho que tiene que tener más cuidado...

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, porque para él no era necesario explicarlo. Había sido un juego de niños y nada más.

Orihime consoló a Kazui que la abrazaba con aprehensión, y a su mente vino un recuerdo bastante lejano, en una situación familiar en la que él era el protagonista.

Comenzaron a marcharse los invitados y la primera fue Rukia. Ella se despidió de él con un gesto en la cabeza y de los demás con la mano desde la distancia y mientras se iban, Renji colocó una mano en su espalda; su enorme mano en la pequeña espalda de ella, y su hija iba cómodamente en los hombros de él. Miró esa imagen unos momentos y volvió para compartir con los que todavía quedaban.

Extrañó que Ishida no hubiese ido, pero desde hacía tiempo que él se había alejado de ellos, y no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo en aparecer a las reuniones. Lo seguían invitando, pero él no participaba en ninguna y siempre tenía una excusa para no ir, no obstante a veces oía que aceptaba invitaciones de los otros y que de hecho pasaban un buen rato juntos, y aquello le molestaba. Él y Orihime parecían ser los únicos a los que evitaba y no se hacía una idea del por qué, sin embargo ya tendría tiempo de ir a aclarar algunos puntos con ese sujeto.

.

Orihime dormía a su lado. Kazui hacía horas que se había ido a la cama. Él tenía el sueño increíblemente pesado, al igual que su madre.

La miró dormir. Había discutido con ella por lo que había pasado con Ichika y Kazui, y ella había encontrado que tenía razón, sin embargo no había sido la primera vez que en la que él le había dicho que había cosas de su hijo en la que ella no debería intervenir. Había notado que con su reacción exagerada había hecho sentir mal a la pequeña de Rukia. Ella siempre decía que no lo haría más, sin embargo siempre volvía a ocurrir. El instinto materno en ella era más fuerte su voluntad.

Se levantó y fue a tomar un vaso de agua, y mientras lo llenaba remembró subitamente lo que Rukia en ese mismo lugar había asegurado con vehemencia y sin titubeos: que ella era feliz. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en su alrededor, hasta que una voz lo alertó de que el vaso estaba lleno. Hacía rato que el agua seguía saliendo, desperdiciando de forma innecesaria aquel importante recurso natural.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá dice que tenemos que cuidar el agua...! —dijo el pequeño Kazui.

Sonrió por lo que él había dicho. Él era lo mejor de su vida, no había notado que quería ser padre hasta que supo que aquella noche con la que había sido otrora su amiga había tenido consecuencias, que más tarde descubrió que en realidad había terminado siendo todo para él. No se arrepentía de nada, porque él existía y lo amaba.

—Mamá tiene razón. Disculpa, no lo volveré a hacer... —se acercó a él y le susurró al oído —. ¿Podrías guardar el secreto? Orihime podría enojarse conmigo… yo prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Kazui asintió muy contento con aquella propuesta. Él era tan inocente y amable que estaba seguro que terminaría siendo dañado en algún momento, era inevitable, pero esperaba que él fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerse y de que supiera que en todo momento él iba a estar para él.

—Gracias por eso —contestó —. ¿Qué haces despierto?

—Tuve ganas de ir al baño y cuando fui a su habitación no estabas, y bajé y te encontré —contestó con simpleza.

Ichigo lo levantó y lo quedó mirando con admiración. Nunca había imaginado nada de lo que estaba viviendo, y le gustaba cada minuto a su lado.

—Subamos —indicó.

—Pero bájame primero —exigió Kazui —. Yo ya estoy grande.

Se guardó la sonrisa para si mismo al escucharlo asegurar eso, pero aceptó la petición y lo bajó.

—Esa niña es una Shinigami también... —reveló su hijo mientras subian.

— De hecho supe que había sido aceptada con los aprendices de Shinigami.. —confirmó la información.

—¿Existe algo así? ¿Una escuela de shinigamis? —dijo él curioso.

—¡Por supuesto! Hay una academia donde los Shinigamis se gradúan, y si se es lo suficientemente destacado incluso los reclutan, y obtienen una posición asegurada en alguno de los Trece Escuadrones.

Quizás había sido su imaginación, pero creyó ver a Kazui entusiasmado con el descubrimiento de que habían más niños con poderes como los de él. Aunque por supuesto nunca serían como los de él _exactamente,_ y aquello le hacía recordar que era algo que tendría que hablar con él, no todavía, pero si ya veía que se acercaba el momento.

—¿Volveré a ver a esa niña? —averiguó.

—Eso es muy posible… ella es la hija de unos buenos amigos después de todo —le explicó.

Kazui sonrió y él le respondió con la misma sonrisa. Sí, no cabían dudas, amaba a su hijo. Lo acompañó a su habitación y luego volvió a su cama, sabiendo que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Pensó en cómo reconciliarse con Orihime siendo que pensaba que él tenía la razón en esa oportunidad, y que ella en su afán de protección, le estaba haciendo daño a su hijo. No le gustaba estar molesto con ella, y las diferencias de opinión parecían afectarle mucho a Orihime. No tenían demasiadas diferencias, pero en las que habían tenido, él terminaba pidiéndole disculpas a ella en cada ocasión. Pensó nuevamente en sus amigos, y en Renji y Rukia en particular. Siendo como eran, estaba seguro de que ellos debían discutir a diario, el sólo pensarlo le parecía gracioso, pero después comprendió que lo que había en ellos como pareja, era lo mismo que había él compartido con Rukia alguna vez: complicidad… y él con Orihimime no tenían eso. Tenía que ser muy cauteloso con lo que decía. No lo había pensado hasta entonces, no lo había valorado ni sopesado, pero el volver a ver Rukia le había hecho recordar esos tiempos en que los que su vida y la de los demás estaban en juego y llegaba el crucial momento de matar o ser matado. ¿Por qué, si habían sido tan buenos amigos en esos tiempos tan dificultosos, habían terminado distanciándose tal de modo que recién sus hijos se conocían?

Ambos habían adquirido sus responsabilidades con el tiempo. Ella había comenzado una relación con Renji después de haber escuchado la confesión de borracho de Ikkaku, sobre que Renji la había querido romanticamente todo ese tiempo. No había sabido más, tampoco era que anduviera de fisgón, pero fue a partir de ese momento en que si ya era difícil verse tras todo el trabajo de reconstrucción, y ella siendo la teniente de su escuadrón sin capitán, como la segunda al mando y la oficial de más alto rango en ese momento, era la persona a cargo de guiar a cientos de shinigamis. Dejaron de verse antes de enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada.

Había sido reconfortante compartir con todos nuevamente. Ver a Chad triunfar era algo que debía ser celebrado en compañía, pero por otro lado le había parecido triste escuchar que prometian juntarse para otra reunión como esa muy pronto, sabiendo todos en de fondo de sus corazones que volverían a pasar años antes de que algo así pudiera darse nuevamente.

.

Bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con Karin yendo con poca ropa de vuelta a la habitación que solía usar en su casa.

—Ya te quedaste aquí nuevamente —destacó él recalcando lo obvio.

—No seas molesto —reclamó Karin —. Me duele la cabeza...

—¿Ya te embriagaste de nuevo? —inquirió.

—Yo no lo llamaría de ese modo… sólo tomé un par de copas demás —rebatió.

Él negó con la cabeza. Le costaba aceptar que su pequeña y deportista hermana resultara una chica tan resuelta y femenina, siendo que en sus años de juventud disfrutaba de actividades que no eran del todo delicadas. Karin había cambiado muchísimo y su reiatsu también. Estaba fácilmente al nivel de un teniente, y eso sin siquiera tener un entrenamiento.

Karin había avanzado unos pasos camino a la habitación que ella solía ocupar en el primer piso, pero de pronto se detuvo, y sin voltearse le preguntó:

—¿Qué sentiste al verla? —quiso saber ella.

—¿A quién? —preguntó él sin comprender.

—A Rukia… ¿quién más? —sostuvo ella.

—¿Por qué sentiría algo? —averiguó desentendido.

—Tú sabes bien por qué... —rechazó su intención de hacerse el que no entendía.

—¿No crees que eso es algo muy antiguo como para seguir diciendo esas cosas? —se defendió él.

—¿Lo es? —replicó ella.

Ella dejó la pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza y regresó a la habitación, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Karin tenía la teoría de que él en realidad a él le había gustado Rukia por mucho tiempo, y sí, quizás había tenido razón. En algún momento de su vida ella había sido la única capaz de levantarle el ánimo. Había ocupado un lugar importante y en muchas oportunidades habían terminado alejándose para volver a reunirse no mucho después, pero luego ella no estuvo más a su lado. Había sido Orihime, y sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a sus excentricidades y a verla siempre junto a él.

Siguió a Karin a su habitación, ya que la duda sobre lo que ella había expuesto le quedó dando vueltas y abrió la puerta para seguir con aquella intrigante conversación, pero sólo descubrió a su hermana en una posición tal que parecía como si se hubiese derretido sobre la cama.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —insistió.

Ella murmuró algo sobre la almohada, no estando dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza y repetir lo que había intentado decir.

Se acercó y la movió de modo de cubrirla con las sábanas. Hizo que se girara y volvió a repetir, con la nula esperanza de que ella respondiera con claridad, porque arrastraba las palabras que decía mientras la acomodaba.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con lo que dejaste entrever recién? —reiteró él.

Con una voz perfectamente clara, Karin dijo algo que hizo que algo que se sintió muy parecido a como si alguien le estrujara el corazón.

—¿No estaban Rukia y tú enamorados? —expuso ella —. ¿No deseabas acaso poder verla más que nada cuando no podías porque no tenías reiatsu alguno?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió.

Sin embargo su tono no era como el de una pregunta.

—No entiendo que pasó, ni cómo sucedieron las cosas entre ustedes, Ichi, pero… —contestó ella.

Parecía como si fuera a decir algo importante, algo que iba a ser relevante, pero estaba tardando y para cuando lo notó, ella se había quedado dormida.

—¡Demonios…! ¡Karin! —se lamentó.

Después de sacudirla suavemente un par de veces se rindió. Era evidente que no conseguiría nada de ella, por lo que después de acomodarla bien, se retiró de la habitación.

Si bien había querido que confirmara a qué se refería su hermana, lo cierto es que él lo sospechaba. Yuzu y ella le preguntaron en más de alguna ocasión por Rukia, teniendo sus primeras diferencias de opinión por eso, ya que las respuestas que les daba acerca de por qué ella ya no iba a la casa, a ellas no parecían que las dejara conformes, por el tiempo que habían compartido en casa mientras Rukia vivía con ellos habían llegado a estimarla bastante, y de hecho su padre también preguntaba por ella.

.

Los días pasaron, y su relación con Orihime había vuelto a ser lo que era. Aquella vida que llevaba en ese momento era la que Rukia una vez había dicho que sería algo maravilloso vivir, era la vida que había anhelado con fervor cuando había visto que la posibilidad se alejaba mientras batallaba contra Yhwach, y sin embargo le parecía monótona, aunque la connotación de aquella palabra parecía ser siempre negativa, no lo era para él, no después de todo a lo que había enfrentado años antes.

Había algo que faltaba en su vida, y temía que hubiese sido aquella visita de Rukia la que hubiese abierto las heridas que él ya daba por sanadas…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola...**

 **Espero que estén mejor, yo ya lo estoy :)**

 **Más que gustarme saber su opinión, en este oportunidad soy sincera al decirles que la necesito...**

 **Este será el último fanfic referente a la serie sobre ichiruki que escribiré, los siguientes (porque sí, pienso seguir escribiendo si ustedes me siguen leyendo y apoyando) serán todos universos alternativos, que son mi fuerte.**

 **Espero no estar demasiado OoC**


	2. El pasado y el incierto futuro

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: ya lo saben, esta historia los guiará por el oscuro mundo de la infidelidad. Están advertidos y no me hago responsable por corromper mentes.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Diez años antes**

No lo creía del todo, pero de manera improbable habían conseguido vencer. Ni él tenía demasiado claro cómo había sucedido, pero una vez que lo hizo sólo pudo escuchar la voz de Renji llamarlo desde lejos, y según lo que le contaron, habían pasado tres días desde ese último recuerdo…

Tan solo al abrir los ojos a su lado vio a Inoue, quien se había quedado dormida. Y fue extraño verla junto a él, quizá incluso hasta un poco incómodo. No se movió, no muy seguro acerca de si lo hizo para no interrumpir su sueño o que no notara que él estaba despierto, porque había mucho que poner en orden y de seguro ella comenzaría a hablar sin pausa entre las palabras.

Sabía que para entonces las bajas de la pelea ya debían ser de conocimiento público… y no estaba demasiado seguro de querer tener ese conocimiento, pero había a quienes apreciaba y no podía pretender poder tapar el sol con un dedo. Había que asumir que el mundo como lo conocía ya no era el mismo. Se movió con cuidado, dándose cuenta de que estaba menos lastimado de lo que hubiese podido imaginar; había habido batallas menos demandantes en las que había quedado peor y aquello no dejó de llamarle la atención. Las habilidades de Inoue estaban fuera de discusión. Era excelente en lo que hacía y mejoraba con el pasar del tiempo.

.

Los vestigios de la guerra eran grotescos. El entorno no era como lo recordaba y quedaban pocas paredes en pie. Casi ninguna de ellas sin daños. El Seireitei no se iba a recuperar tan rápido, eso era seguro y saltaba a la vista.

Los Shinigami estaban tan concentrados en su labor que no notaron su presencia, pero vio de camino a los del onceavo escuadrón, quienes torpemente destruían más de lo que aportaban a la reconstrucción, mientras discutían con los del escuadrón cuatro, y esa imagen hizo que sonriera. Había cosas que no cambiaban a pesar de todo y eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

—¡Kurosaki! —lo saludó el capitán Kyouraku.

De todas las personas no se imaginó que quien repararía primero en él sería el Capitán Comandante, quien puso una mano en su hombro y se lo palmeó. Sintió el verdadero aprecio que trató de expresarle el hombre con ese gesto.

—Espero que los cuarteles del Cuarto Escuadrón hayan sido de tu total comodidad —agregó.

La forma despreocupada con la que hablaba no se sustentaba con su apariencia tensa. Ichigo no lo dijo, pero pudo ver el intento de volver a ser el mismo hombre apacible de antes no le estaba resultando demasiado bien... y siendo la persona a cargo de todo no era para menos.

—La Sociedad de Almas está en deuda contigo una vez más —expuso.

Él no tenía deseos de escuchar eso, nunca había sido su intención en primer lugar obtener el reconocimiento de ello, su propósito era que las cosas continuaran como estaban y nada más, y respondió a sus palabras con un gesto afirmativo. Su mundo, el suyo e incluso Hueco Mundo. Todos merecían vivir la vida como les pareciera.

—Hay un asunto del que tengo que hablar contigo, y si no te molesta debiera ser tratado pronto —expresó serio.

Ichigo asintió, sin embargo había otra cosa que quería hacer antes de tener esa conversación y buscó con la mirada a Rukia o a Renji, pero sus escuadrones no estaban en esa extensión del terreno, porque no reconocía a nadie entre ellos.

—La teniente Kuchiki está a cargo de guiar a su escuadrón en otra área —adivinó el capitán.

Intentó hacerse el desentendido, pero engañar a una persona como a la que tenía en frente era algo que podía ser considerado todo un reto, y posiblemente no lo conseguiría aunque lo intentara.

—Perdimos al capitán del Escuadrón Trece —informó.

¿El capitán Ukitake había muerto? Esa era una noticia que no se esperaba, pero eso explicaba el aura del Capitán Kyoraku. No era para nadie un secreto que ellos eran amigos y también Rukia debía estar muy afectada; él sabía cuánto admiraba a su capitán y el mismo había llegado a apreciarlo a pesar de todo el asunto del programa del Shinigami sustito. Era un hombre que difícilmente podría caerle mal a alguien.

—También a la Capitana Unohana —sostuvo —. Y el Capitán Komamura…

Tres poderosos y respetados capitanes habían perdido la vida en aquella batalla ¿cuántos soldados menos poderosos habrán perecido si ellos habían caído…?

.

Las dependencias del Primer Escuadrón estaban casi como la recordaba. Era evidente que ese lugar era una prioridad.

—Este es un asunto oficial y no hay forma fácil de decirlo, así que seré directo: Kurosaki, no puedes volver al mundo de los vivos —manifestó —. Tu poder podría crear un desequilibrio importante, y como están las cosas no es algo que podamos manejar.

De algún modo él lo había intuido y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no era algo que le molestara realmente. Quizá lo había sabido desde siempre, tal vez incluso lo quería así…

—En realidad eso habíamos pensado en un comienzo, pero te debemos tanto que creemos que la decisión es tuya. Ninguno aquí tiene el poder para retenerte y hacer que hagas algo en contra de tu voluntad… y nadie querría hacerlo tampoco —reveló —. Creo que hablo por la gran mayoría de que seriamos muy honrados con tenerte acá...

Le causó gracia que no hubiese generalizando y exagerado con "todos queremos tenerte acá"

Las cosas realmente cambiaron si ahora ellos consideraban la opinión de alguien. Siempre habían sido estrictos con sus leyes y las aplicaban sin contemplaciones. Recordó el motivo de su llegada a ese lugar la primera vez: él era "el Ryoka" y ahora lo invitaban a vivir entre ellos, como uno más.

—Tus amigos y familia están informados acerca de la situación y están autorizados a venir. Serán bienvenidos una vez que se coordine su llegada. Es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por ti, y lo aclaro por si eso era un motivo que podría entorpecer tu decisión —expresó.

Después de esa aclaración Ichigo comprendió que él esperaba que se quedara.

—Hay mucho para considerar. No es fácil para mi decidir algo así… —se sinceró.

Si bien la idea no sonaba mal, más sabiendo que no tendría que dejar de ver a su familia y a sus amigos, no quería tomarlo a la ligera.

El capitán confirmó que no tenía problemas en esperar por una contestación, y aquello significó para él algo más para sopesar: ¿quedarse en ese lugar o volver al mundo de los vivos…?

.

Pensaba que encontraría a Rukia en algún momento, no obstante ella no apareció y mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco decepcionado por eso, porque en aquel breve reencuentro que tuvo cabida poco antes de la batalla final, ni siquiera habían entablado una conversación. Recordó que ella no lo había ni siquiera mirado, y había ido hacia Inoue directamente, casi a propósito.

Quería saber su opinión acerca de él quedándose en su mundo y no volviendo al suyo, ¿sería algo de lo que ella tendría conocimiento? ¿Pensaría que era algo bueno? No pudo evitar sonreír imaginando qué le diría… y si era así ¿dónde viviría…?

.

—¡Kurosaki! —lo llamó Ishida.

Ishida estaba rodeado de shinigami que obedecían lo que él les indicaba. Conocía lo suficiente de él como para no saber que estaba en realidad entusiasmado con su tarea. Ese tipo sí que era extraño, pero raro y poco sincero con sus sentimientos, así y todo era un amigo de confianza.

—¡Ishida! —lo saludó.

Verlo sano y salvo fue algo que le alegró demasiado. Su participación en la batalla pudo bien costarle la vida.

—¿Cuándo admitirás que no odias a los Shinigami? —inquirió Ichigo.

—Los odio, pero dada la magnitud de esta catástrofe he decidido colaborar con lo que pueda antes de irme —se arregló los anteojos —. Los seguiré odiando luego.

A pesar de ser el mismo un Quincy, raza que por poco acaba con todo como era conocido, no había un resquicio de cautela de parte de los demás hacia él… no lo consideraban parte de ellos.

—Ishida… —lamó su atención.

—No me distraigas, Kurosaki —respondió él —. No hay tiempo que perder.

Observó el reflejo de sus lentes mientras se los acomodaba y que brillaron además en ese momento, dándole una apariencia más seria.

—Siempre supe que no eras un traidor —espetó.

Ichigo sentía que debía decírselo.

—Contaba con tu estupidez, Kurosaki —manifestó con certeza —. De algún modo siempre supe que tu pequeño cerebro no sería capaz de aceptar que era un desertor y lo esperaba. Eres un blanco fácil después de todo… tu conducta es altamente predecible.

Él no estaba seguro de si aquello era una ofensa o no, pero no le preocupaba en realidad. Él había tenido razón en juzgar su carácter al final.

—¿Has visto a Rukia? —indagó.

—No —respondió secamente.

Estaba claro que Ishida no estaba dispuesto a hablar más, por lo que fue directamente a las dependencias del Treceavo Escuadrón, era donde con seguridad podría hablar con ella.

.

—¿Está Rukia acá? —inquirió —. Es decir, la teniente Kuchiki.

El Shinigami asintió.

—Está con el teniente Abarai en este momento —agregó —. Puedo avisarle que está acá para verla.

Recordó lo que Renji había dicho cuando había aclarado que lo seguiría hasta el final: "El que hizo que mi relación con Rukia volviera a ser lo que era… fuiste tú" y en ese momento tenía demasiado con lo que lidiar, pero había sentido una opresión en el pecho y al saber que estaban juntos nuevamente, después de todo el tiempo que daba por hecho que habían compartido, volvió a sentir lo mismo, y surgió otra interrogante: ¿qué eran exactamente ellos antes…? Era extraño, pero nunca lo había preguntado, y hasta que Renji habló él hubiese jurado que eran amigos, tal como él y Rukia lo eran. Aquello lo inquietó.

—Por favor —solicitó al Shinigami.

No mucho después el mismo Shinigami le avisó que podía pasar.

—¡Rukia! —gritó.

—Estoy justo acá; no grites —dijo mal genio.

Ichigo usualmente hubiese respondido a esa provocación, pero tuvo la impresión de que con su llegada había interrumpido algo. Sentía que había algo oculto por la forma en la que se callaron tan pronto apareció.

Rukia se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a él. Ella alzó su mano, y por un segundo creyó que iba a tocarlo, habría jurado que esa era su intención, y llegó a esperarlo, pero aquel contacto jamás tuvo lugar. La mano que iba a dirigirse hacia él ahora yacía a un costado de ella, convertida en un puño que se abría y cerraba. Algo que nunca se había fijado que ella hiciera antes.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella.

Por unos breves momentos sus ojos se conectaron y lo que encontró en ellos no le gustó. Su mirada era una triste, y podía ver como intentaba controlar las lágrimas… Rukia era una mujer muy fuerte, pero no habían sido pocas las veces que había sido testigo de ellas.

—Lo estoy —respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y sonrió y como siempre sintió que era sincera, sin embargo él siguió notando su mirada apagada. Quiso indagar en sus ojos y descubrir el motivo, pero no pudo; Rukia no le estaba permitiendo verla directamente, y hasta ese momento ella nunca había rehuido de él. Ni siquiera cuando recién se conocían.

El silencio se volvió incómodo y nunca le había pasado, pero sintió como que estaba sobrando.

—Hola Ichigo —saludó Renji.

Ese hombre que en un principio había sido su enemigo, se había transformado en alguien tan cercano a él que se mantuvo a su lado aun sabiendo que las posibilidades de vivir eran escasas. A Renji el coraje le salía por los poros.

Entre ellos no había nada que decir. Estaba todo dicho. Él era indiscutiblemente su amigo, los dos tenían mucho que agradecer al otro.

—Rukia, debo irme —nformó Renji —. El capitán debe estar esperándome. Hasta pronto, Ichigo.

Se despidió con un gesto y salió.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado a solas con Rukia, como no lo estaban hacía demasiado tiempo. Había tanto que decir y el tiempo comenzó a pasar y no obstante ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra. Se sintió poco confortado con el ambiente que se había generado… nunca le había pasado. Jamás con ella.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? —lo molestó Rukia.

Rukia interrumpió sus lacónicos pensamientos.

—El capitán Ukitake… —mencionó él y de inmediato la media sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de ella desapareció —. Lo siento mucho…

—Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo —rechazó su pésame —. Él escogió contribuir a costa de su vida.

—Que haya sido su decisión eso no significa que no te afecte —recalcó él.

—Los Shinigami estamos siempre dispuestos a perecer en batalla si es necesario —resaltó ella.

—Tú no —rechazó él seriamente —. Tú no puedes.

Las palabras salieron impulsivamente de su boca y Rukia lo miró de manera extraña y por segunda vez sus miradas se encontraron y le pareció que ya no había tristeza, sino muchas dudas en sus ojos.

—¿No deberías estar descansando? ¿Dónde está Inoue? —inquirió desviando el tema.

—Estaba durmiendo la última vez que la vi —contestó él.

El silencio volvió a hacer presencia y fue tanto que contrariamente le pareció ensordecedor. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas y decirle a ella algunas, pero era como si ella no estuviera receptiva; sus brazos cruzados se lo indicaban. Ella estaba en una posición a la defensiva.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que Rukia fue llamada a una reunión de tenientes. Las hacían todos los días a la misma hora para analizar el progreso, según lo que ella le dijo antes de marcharse.

Ichigo se quedó con la sensación de que él no había logrado comunicarse realmente con ella.

Volvió al cuarto escuadrón donde Inoue estaba colaborando con el tratamiento de Iduru Kira, quien no se comprendía como había sobrevivido a tales heridas.

Todos parecían tener una misión en el Seireitei, y él no sabía cuál era la suya. Se sintió inútil.

.

Al día cuarenta y nueve después de que la batalla concluyó, los Shinigami organizaron un responso en nombre de los caídos. Los oficiales de alto rango y que eran más cercanos se fueron a beber juntos. Él se vio arrastrado junto con ellos, y vio para su sorpresa que lo tenían para beber era del mundo de los vivos; aquella era una ocasión especial.

Él no tomaba alcohol, sin embargo le ofrecieron un poco para brindar por los caídos y se vio obligado a aceptarlo, además ¿qué le iba a pasar? No era demasiado tampoco...

A medida que pasaba el tiempo observó cómo poco a poco todos comenzaban a embriagarse, y aunque intentaban aparentar estar haciéndolo de modo alegre, a él le pareció que no había un júbilo real. La herida era profunda y la de algunos sangraba sin que se tuviera que indagar mucho para notarlo.

Ikkaku, quien había bebido bastante, estaba hablando con Renji, pero no era de ellos era acerca de Rukia, y prestó atención a lo que decían.

—¿Cuánto más piensas esperar por ella? —apunto a Rukia —. ¿Qué te dará finalmente el valor para decirle lo que sientes?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —dijo Renji avergonzado —. ¡Cállate!

—Oye Rukia-chan, ¿sabías que este individuo estuvo esperando para hablarte todo ese tiempo que no lo hicieron? Se había arrepentido de haberte dejado ir con los Kuchiki y se la pasaba hablando como se haría digno de ti —expuso —. ¿Es digno de ti ahora, Rukia-chan?

Renji estaba sonrojado. Estaba evidentemente avergonzado, y para Ichigo esa era la confirmación de que él siempre había amado a Rukia, y no como amiga, incluso cuando la había traído de vuelta al Seireitei para ser ejecutada. Eso explicaba su comportamiento posterior y su desesperación por rescatarla.

A Ichigo le hubiese gustado sorprenderse algo con eso, pero en el fondo lo sabía desde siempre y no sabía cómo sentirse. Aunque él no tenía que sentirse de ningún modo, pero lo hacía, y el vacío en su estómago se acrecentó cuando Renji se fue molesto por lo que había pasado, y Rukia se fue tras él sin demora… sin mirar atrás.

Si había tenido algo que decirle a Rukia, Ichigo supo que el momento ya había pasado…

Días después de eso Renji y Rukia comenzaron una relación y no sabía por qué pero no le gustaba encontrárselos. Estaba malhumorado constantemente aun cuando ellos no eran una pareja melosa, pero él sabía que estaban juntos y eso no lo hacía sentir bien. Le irritaba cuando lo oía mencionar incluso.

Si había pasado un tiempo difícil sopesando dónde debía quedarse, lo único que sabía era que no quería estar donde hubieran cosas que no quisiera ver a la vuelta de la esquina, y la decisión fue fácil de tomar una vez que se dio cuenta de eso: él se iría al mundo de los vivos y en cuanto pudo le informó de su decisión al Capitán Kyoraku, quien la aceptó.

—Siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas para venir cuando lo desees —aseguró.

Él asintió, pero pensaba dentro de él que no quería volver ahí en un largo periodo de tiempo.

.

Volver a casa a una a vivir una vida ordinaria significó un esfuerzo mental que se reducía a dormir muchas horas. Era lo que había elegido al regresar, sin embargo no estaba conforme. No era donde realmente quería estar, sin embargo ahí estaba y era llevadero poque estaban sus amigos de siempre, pero cuando salieron del instituto y cada uno comenzó a buscar su camino, la estabilidad que había alcanzado tras llegar a vivir definitivamente a su propio mundo, se estaba resquebrajando y es que todos se preparaban para el futuro, uno que él no lograba visualizar con la misma claridad que los otros, y no entendía por qué. Él se estaba quedando atrás, mirando la espalda de los demás…

Los años comenzaron a pasar y pocas cosas eran las mismas. Sus hermanas eran la prueba física de ello, ella ya estaban en su mismo instituto, llevando el uniforme para él parecía como si no hubiese sido demasiado tiempo atrás que lo llevó puesto.

Orihime y él habían comenzado una relación, y ella llevaba además su hijo. Ella había quedado embarazada un día que ella lo fue a ver y terminaron teniendo sexo. Él no veía razón alguna para no tomar aquello como un indicio y le pidió ser su novia tras esa noche compartida. Ella aceptó y tras eso reconoció que todo el tiempo estuvo esperando algo así. A Ichigo se le había cruzado por la mente alguna vez que tal vez ella pudiera tener sentimientos por él, pero lo desechó y resultó ser cierto al final.

El acompañó el embarazo de Orihime en todo momento. Era tan extraño para él saber que su hijo crecía y se desarrollaba para vivir en el mundo a su lado como una persona completamente diferente a él, siendo a su vez una extensión de él mismo, que la mera idea de ser padre era extraña y sólo comprendió lo real de lo que estaba pasando cuando sostuvo a su hijo por primera vez en sus brazos; podía ser que sonara cruel, pero sólo en ese momento él comprendió su rol, porque mientras estaba en el vientre no había mucho que pudiera hacer aparte de hacer sentir cómoda a su madre, pero cuando lo vio, sostuvo su pequeño cuerpo y sintió la suavidad de su piel, fue que se dio cuenta de que realmente lo amaba y que no lo sabía, pero que lo había estado esperando.

Su hijo se convirtió en todo para él, y desde entonces salir de la cama en las mañanas y esforzarse por algo, fue que volvió a tener significado.

.

.

Kazui estaba haciendo más preguntas, tras la visita de Ichika, acerca de los shinigami de las que había hecho a la largo de su vida. La hija de Rukia había despertado la curiosidad en él, y no le extrañaba, después de todo no era algo demasiado común para él encontrarse con alguien con poderes semejantes a los suyos.

—¿Quieres ir a conocer de dónde viene Ichika? —le preguntó sonriendo.

Para Ichigo la expresión de asombro y felicidad mezclada en el rostro de su hijo fue impagable.

—¿De verdad podemos? —preguntó él con evidente entusiasmo.

No pisaba ese sitio en casi una década, pero la idea no sonaba mal. Nunca había ocupado aquel privilegio de ir y venir a voluntad donde no se suponía que fuera, pero si Kazui quería ir no veía motivo alguno para no llevarlo.

—Déjame hacer unos arreglos, no es un lugar al que se pueda ir sin aviso, pero sí, podemos ir —confirmó.

Kazui no paró de hablar de aquel lugar que le pedía describir para hacerse una idea más clara de cómo sería.

Ichigo sonrió… era con tan poco que su hijo era feliz que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerlo.

.

Hacía tiempo que no se dirigía hacia ese lugar y siempre que lo hacía, pensó mientras se daba cuenta de ello, era porque necesitaba algo, y en esa ocasión no era la excepción.

—Vaya, vaya —expresó con voz burlona —. Kurosaki, es todo un honor…

El hombre de apariencia estrafalaria no había cambiado casi nada. Lo había visto alguna vez después de la batalla y pudo ver que las cicatrices en su rostro eran muy sutiles. No tenía idea qué clase de pelea había tenido, pero sus consecuencias eran visibles.

—Urahara… —mencionó —. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Su rostro cubierto con un abanico quedó expuesto y se vio en él una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, Kurosaki? —consultó.

—¿Podrías hacerle llegar un mensaje al capitán comandante? —solicitó.

Quizá fue su idea, pero le pareció notar algo de decepción.

—Considerando que no te veía hace años, imaginé que sería algo más complicado de conseguir —dijo él.

Ichigo no se logró dar una idea de qué podría ser lo que había imaginado él, pero le contó lo que sucedía.

—No hay problema, en este momento íbamos de camino a entregar un pedido… —le informó —. Alcanzaré Yoruichi y yo mismo le daré el mensaje.

Agradeció la buena disposición y regresó a casa, esperando una respuesta positiva, aunque no veía por qué no accederían.

.

El día llegó y tal como lo esperaba la respuesta fue afirmativa, y esperó a que fuera el fin de semana. Kazui estaba impaciente.

Durante todo el trayecto parecía como que su hijo no quería ni siquiera pestañar para no perderse un solo segundo de lo que estaba experimentando, y para su sorpresa tan pronto al llegar, Rukia lo estaba esperando, e Ichika estaba a su lado.

—No imaginé que como capitana te sobraría el tiempo para esperar por visitantes —expuso él.

—¿Cómo podría perderme la visita del legendario Shinigami sustituto tras nueve años y diez meses de total desaparición? —dijo ella.

La exactitud de la fecha le llamó la atención. Él también la tenía muy presente.

Kazui miraba a Rukia con evidente curiosidad, e Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no habían sido presentados formalmente.

—Kazui, ella es Rukia Kuchiki, una amiga… te hablé de ella —le recordó —. Ella es además uno de los trece capitanes.

Ichigo vio que el niño se volvió tímido ante ella. Al parecer lo que había dicho acerca de lo poderoso que eran los capitanes había hecho merma en él.

—Hola Kazui —saludó Rukia.

Él la saludó con retraimiento.

—No pongas esa cara… no sé qué te habrá dicho tu padre de mi, pero te aseguro que no es cierto —le dijo ella sontiendo abiertamente.

Kazui lo miró, como buscando su aprobación y le sonrió de vuelta a Rukia.

—Hola Ichigo —lo saludó Ichika

—¡Ichika! ¿Por qué saluda de esa forma a una persona que es mayor que tú? —le llamó la atención.

—¡Pero si se llama Ichigo! —expuso.

Rukia dejó soltar un suspiro. Al parecer ella habían tenido esa clase de discusión antes.

—¿Debería decirle tío Ichigo? —inquirió ella.

Ella se estaba burlando. Esa niña era de temer y aquello le causó mucha gracia. Estaba de manifiesto que la chica era muy llevada de sus ideas; no tenía a quién, pensó irónicamente.

—Ichigo está bien —expuso él —. No me molesta.

Rukia se encogió de hombros, se llevó una mano al rostro y asintió.

—Vamos —invitó la chica a Kazui —. Te presentaré a mis amigos y podemos ir al gimnasio de entrenamiento del Escuadrón seis. Allá está mi tío… él es el más fuerte de los Shinigami.

Ichigo notó que la niña admiraba a Byakuya, porque ni siquiera mencionó a su padre, que era del mismo Escuadrón y aquello volvió a causarle gracia. Esa niña era divertida.

Kazui siguió a Ichika quien usaba el Shunpo con maestría. A Kazui le estaba costando trabajo seguirla.

.

Caminar al lado de Rukia se sintió como volver el tiempo atrás. No hacía mucho eso era algo que no hubiese ni siquiera podido imaginar.

—Ha pasado tiempo —expuso ella con un tono de voz muy bajo.

Había hablado tan bajito que Ichigo hubiese podido ignorar el comentario y ella no hubiese podido quejarse, porque de seguro habría comprendido que el mensaje no había sido entregado al receptor.

—Nueve años y diez meses, ¿no? —ahondó él.

Rukia asintió.

—Sí… —afirmó ella.

Las calles estaban extrañamente desiertas y descubrió a Rukia mirándolo.

—¿No estás conforme con mi apariencia ahora? —dijo burlón él.

Ella se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando muy poco disimuladamente y se avergonzó.

Él recordó que esa misma clase de miradas ella se las dirigía antes de que él se fuera… ella lo miraba y después parecía que lo que había estado pensando lo desechaba y no se lo decía; y no fueron pocas veces que tuvo esa idea.

—Me cuesta creer un poco que de verdad estés acá —manifestó ella.

—A mí también —se sinceró él.

Al reconocer eso él buscó la mirada de ella y por primera vez, en demasiado tiempo se dio cuenta de que la había extrañado y supo que ella también. Rukia había bajado las defensas y nuevamente fue capaz de ver a través de ella.

—Hubo una pregunta que no me respondiste el día que nos reencontramos —sostuvo ella —. ¿Eres feliz, Ichigo?

La mirada de ella le pareció que estaba indagando en su alma.

—He tenido todo este tiempo la impresión que podría haberlo sido mucho más —dijo él lacónicamente —. ¿Y tú…Rukia? ¿Has tenido esa sensación?

Él no se lo diría expresamente, si ella quería podía interpretarlo como quisiera, y de seguro lo haría, desestimando la calidad del mensaje que él quería entregarle y restándole significado. Esperaba que lo hiciera, de hecho.

La respuesta lo dejó de petrificado por la cantidad de sentimientos que él con esfuerzo había acallado; estos habían sido despertados con tal facilidad, como si sólo hubiesen estado algo empolvados y Rukia hubiese utilizado un plumero.

—¿Lo dices porque te dejé ir y te has imaginado cómo hubiese sido todo de haber hecho las cosas distintas…? —manifestó ella.

Sí, él lo decía exactamente por eso, pero no creía que ella lo pensara también. Menos que lo diría de esa forma.

Estaba sin palabras.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **No tienen idea de cuán feliz, sorprendida y abrumada (de buena manera) me siento con todos los reviews, favoritos y seguidores de esta historia; he escrito durante varios meses acá y sin embargo es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. Estoy sin palabras. No me lo esperé y siento que no lo merezco.**

 **Me ha costado mucho sacar este capítulo porque ciertamente no quiero decepcionarlos. Espero por favor comentarios al respecto, porque hay cosas que debo replantearlas quizás.  
**

 **Notarán que aparecerán personajes de los que necesitábamos saber qué paso, asi que no se sorprendan, porque pienso darles a todos nuestros personajes favoritos el camino que merecían, y no solo enfocarme en el ichiruki (aunque obvio, es lo principal)  
**

 **Hasta pronto, y ya saben que soy adicta a sus reviews =)**


	3. Reunión y reacción

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencias: apto para personas con un criterio formado y amplio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Había oído bien… ¿ella había dicho "te dejé ir…"?

—¿Qué dijiste? —interrogó Ichigo.

Rukia había seguido caminando, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera un comentario mundano y banal, sin notar que lo que había verbalizado había causado estragos internos en él. Con algo de resentimiento tuvo la impresión de que así había sido siempre: ella delante de él, estando con él siempre, pero como si no lo estuviera realmente.

—¿Acerca de qué? —consultó ella.

Ichigo no estuvo seguro de si se había hecho la desentendida o de verdad no se había dado cuenta de lo que había comentado, y no estuvo seguro de si debía profundizar más respecto a ese tema en particular. Para ella aquella parecía ser un tema poco trascendental…

—Ichika tiene un carácter bastante especial —recalcó él —. Se parece mucho a ti.

Rukia lo miró con indignación. Él en muchísimas oportunidades le había dicho que ella tenía mal carácter, pero lo cierto es que él no había hecho una referencia a eso, él insinuó eso a causa de los aspectos positivos de éste, pero no la culpaba por haber pensado mal de él: era más usual recalcar lo malo que todo lo bueno, y ellos en particular siempre hicieron hincapié en todo lo negativo.

—Me refiero a que parece ser muy independiente —corrigió con rapidez.

La expresión de ella cambió de inmediato, ella había comprendido a que se refería.

—Lo es —admitió —. No podemos conseguir que se quede quieta. El único que lo consigue es Nii-sama y sólo por unos momentos… ella es muy curiosa.

Escuchar aquel "podemos" removió sus cimientos. Él lo sabía, pero escucharla hablar de Renji y ella como pareja y criando a una hija… dolía.

—Byakuya, ¿eh? —inquirió él —. ¿Se lleva bien con ella?

No necesitaba oír sobre la vida feliz que llevaban, por lo que cambió de tema.

—Nii-sama es quien entrena a Ichika —relató —. Él decidió encargarse de eso personalmente, pero optamos que fuera a la Academia como todos los demás Shinigami que aspiran ingresar al Gotei Trece, aun cuando podría hacerlo de un modo directo. Ya sabes… el clan Kuchiki tiene influencias.

A Ichigo el imaginar a Byakuya en esa situación no se le hizo tan extraño; a él siempre se le hizo difícil de creer esa dura y supuestamente desinteresada fachada. Por lo demás, ella volvió a hablar en plural, sin embargo notó que cuando habló de la Academia de Shinigami no fue que se entristeciera, pero fue como si ella hubiese recordado algo de pronto, porque se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—¿De verdad está bien que estés conmigo y no en tu cuartel? —consultó —. Yo comprenderé si tienes cosas que hacer...

Rukia volvió en si al escuchar eso y contestó con premura.

—¿Por qué tanta consideración…? —se burló ella —. ¿O es que tan pronto te hartaste de mí?

Esa expresión burlona y esa sonrisa ladina que no veía en tanto tiempo se manifestó en su rostro, y aquello hizo que se pusiera nervioso. Rukia siendo Rukia tenía ese efecto, iba a contestarle, pero ella fue más rápida:

—Si algo he aprendido es que nadie es indispensable —soltó seria de pronto —. Si no estás, alguien tomará tu lugar.

Ese comentario sonó ácido y ella no era una persona que hablara de esa forma.

—¿Abusa de sus subalternos, capitana Kuchiki? —inquirió.

Rukia se sonrojó y negó con firmeza.

—No me digas capitana Kuchiki —solicitó bajando la voz y volteándose —. Yo no buscaba ese puesto en primer lugar.

Aquello no lo vio venir, él sólo estaba bromeando. No pensó que ella hablaría de eso.

Rukia pertenecía al clan Kuchiki, independiente de cómo iniciara su relación con esa familia, ella a todas luces era una noble. Él no lo tomó el peso en ese momento, porque para él esa clase de cosas no eran algo significativo; en su mundo a pocos eso de las castas les importaba aun, para él era la chica que vivió en su armario sin quejarse. Casi nunca.

Sin embargo dentro del Seireitei todos sabían quién era ella, y a Rukia no le gustaba demasiado llamar la atención. No le agradaba tampoco ser tratada de manera diferente, y al ser capitana, si todo eso ya se daba sólo siendo ella una Kuchiki, el trato de seguro cambió todavía más.

—¿Tuviste que hacerlo? —concluyó él.

Rukia no asintió ni tampoco negó, y aquello le trajo otro pensamiento ¿cuántas cosas más se había visto obligada a hacer…?

—Kazui parecía asustado de mi —expuso —. ¿Qué rayos le dijiste de mí?

No es que no tuviera derecho a pensar que le hubiese hablado mal de ella a su hijo, pero lo cierto es que no se hablaba de Rukia en general. La había mencionado, porque era imposible que no saliera su nombre en oportunidades dado que ella había sido una parte importante de su vida, pero Kazui sólo tenía un nombre, no un rostro, ya que nunca la había visto hasta ese día en el que él mismo conocería a la hija de ella.

—No le dije nada malo —contestó —. Sólo la verdad: que eres una gritona, violenta y mandona mujer, que además es la capitana del Treceavo Escuadrón.

Rukia iba a contestar, pero en esa oportunidad él fue más rápido.

—Aunque él se impresionó con lo último la verdad —manifestó —. Está muy interesado en los Shinigami.

—Está bien, él lo es después de todo —respondió ella.

—Y es posible que actuara así porque además él es… un poco tímido —reveló.

Él no iba a hablar de eso, pero le preocupaba lo retraído que era, por lo que le causaba gracia que Ichika no le diera tiempo para comportarse como solía hacerlo.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo ella sonriendo —. Lo superará a medida que vaya necesitando hacerlo. El carácter se va formando con la experiencia.

Sus palabras tenían sentido, pero no por eso dejaba de pensar que Orihime era muy sobreprotectora con él.

.

Aunque estaba tranquilo porque estaba seguro de que nada le ocurriría a Kazui en ese lugar rodeado de los más fuertes guerreros, sentía que quería ver si él estaba bien con sus propios ojos, ya que no solía estar tanto tiempo solo.

—¿Están con tu hermano? —dijo Ichigo.

—Sí, esta es hora de entrenamiento —explicó ella —. Pudimos eludir todos los demás compromisos, pero Nii-sama no permitió que Ichika se escaqueara con el entrenamiento.

Ichigo sonrió. De seguro era estricto.

—¿Quieres ver a Byakuya Nii-sama instruyendo a Kazui? —ofreció ella —. Él jamás consentiría que alguien estuviera solo mirando.

Eso quería verlo, por lo que asintió.

Al llegar a la mansión, que era el lugar donde la instrucción tomaba lugar, todos los empleados detenían sus actividades y la saludaban. Él notó como aquello eso no le gustaba a ella y se sonrojaba, tratando de ocultar aquel rubor mirando hacia el suelo.

Después de ver a Byakuya enseñándole con más paciencia de la que pudo imaginar en un comiendo acerca de como sostener adecuadamente su zampakuto, Ichigo se relajó. Kazui estaba bien y aceptaba las indicaciones que se le daban sin reparos, mejorando de inmediato su postura.

.

—Capitana Kuchiki —buscó llamar su atención un Shinigami que él no había visto nunca —. Hay un reporte que necesita su firma y sello para poder ser entregado.

Ichigo quiso burlarse. Ella misma había dicho que nadie era realmente necesario, pero al parecer ella sí lo era.

.

Había estado antes en la que era oficina del Treceavo Escuadrón, y le pareció como volver en el tiempo, porque Rukia no había cambiado absolutamente nada de ese lugar ¿Qué tan cierto era eso de que ella no quería ser capitana? ¿Sentía ella que estaba ocupando un puesto que no le correspondía? Aunque era lamentable desde cualquier punto de vista, lo cierto es que el capitán Ukitake no iba a regresar, y todo escuadrón necesita un líder.

—¿Por qué es esa cara? —dijo ella —. Es como si estuvieras… pensando…

—¿Y qué significa eso? —inquirió —. ¿Por qué lo dices como si estuvieras sorprendida?

Rukia colocó una expresión extraña y miró hacia otro lado.

—No, por nada —dijo con sorna mal disimulada.

Habían pasado tantos años, no obstante era como si no hubiese pasado uno solo…

—Oye, Rukia… —dijo él improvisadamente —. Sólo para dejarlo claro: tú no me dejaste ir, yo elegí irme.

Ella que había estado firmando un informe tras otro, se detuvo unos segundos, pero continuó como si nada hubiese sido dicho. Ichigo no esperaba una conversación al respecto, pero tampoco que su aclaración fuera ignorada de esa manera, sin embargo al ver como Rukia, quien había estado ocupada y había demostrado alta eficacia en su proceder, desde que él había hablado que no cambiaba de página.

Ella levantó su mirada y pudo ver en sus ojos algo que no había visto antes, no de esa forma tan clara.

—Tú no querías que yo me fuera… —aseguró él.

Nunca antes hubiese podido afirmarlo, pero en esa ocasión se atrevió porque estuvo claro para él; lo había creído en alguna oportunidad antes de que se marchara que ella lo miraba de esa misma forma en la que lo hizo en ese momento, y se había ilusionado con la posibilidad de que fuera real, pero en ese momento, cuando ya no se negaba a aceptar los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por ella, fue capaz de volver a ver a través de esa mujer.

Él se levantó de la silla en la que había estado con agilidad, y ella lo hizo al mismo tiempo con tanta brusquedad, que donde había estado Rukia sentada se cayó hacia atrás ruidosamente.

—¡Imbécil! ¿qué estás diciendo? —expresó claramente alterada —. ¡Podrían escucharte y malinterpretar tus palabras!

—¡La única que está gritando eres tú! ¡Si oyen algo no va a ser por mi culpa!

—¡Yo no estoy gritando! —refutó ella.

—Si eso no es gritar ¿entonces qué es? —contratacó —. ¿Es que te has vuelto sorda en estos años?

Se miraron desafiantes e Ichigo comenzó a sentir su corazón palpitar de un modo doloroso al estarla viendo desde esa distancia tan escasa. No había posibilidad de que Rukia pudiera llegar sin ayuda a su altura, por lo que notó que el que había buscado ese acercamiento –inconscientemente- había sido él.

No obstante aun cuando se había erguido, y esos casi cuarenta centímetros de ventaja que deberían darle seguridad ante la pequeña figura que ostentaba Rukia, no conseguía calmarse; su pecho seguía tan agitado como cuando habían estado tan próximos el uno del otro.

 _Ella lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y expuesto…_

Discutir con Rukia tuvo un efecto que pudo reconocer como excitación. Ella no lo había tocado, sin embargo su erección no era una broma…

 _Eso no podía estar bien…_

Pero por otro lado era innegable…

No valía la pena sacar esas cosas del pasado, pero eran tantas las interrogantes que en todo ese tiempo no es que las pensara a diario, pero si salían a la luz de vez en cuando.

Rukia se agachó y colocó en su lugar la silla que se había caído tras el sobresalto.

Ichigo necesitaba irse. La incomodidad lo estaba superando y ella nuevamente no había negado o afirmado nada.

Era como si Rukia no quisiera mostrar su posición o sus reales pensamientos.

.

Al regresar a casa junto a Orihime y Kazui, fue como si sólo su cuerpo lo hiciera. Sus pensamientos se quedaron junto a Rukia, en las dependencias del Treceavo Escuadrón y esa reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo. Era un hombre, esa clase de cosas le sucedían, pero en ese momento no había habido nada ligeramente parecido a lo experimentado.

—¡Hoy conocí a la capitana del Treceavo Escuadrón y también al del Sexto! —exclamó emocionado Kazui.

Orihime parecía realmente inmersa en la conversación que mantenía con Kazui e Ichigo apenas podía seguir el hilo para contestar algo de vez en cuando.

—A los capitanes Kuchiki —resumió Orihime.

—¡Sí! —dijo contento.

La exaltación que Kazui demostraba por los Shinigami no podía ser positiva, pero era un aspecto de su existencia que no podía ser ignorado y de eso Ichigo comenzaba a estar demasiado consciente.

—¿Te ha gustado ir al Seireitei? —indgagó Orihime.

Kazui se sonrojó. Él tendía a avergonzarse de expresar lo que realmente quería y le gustaba.

—Sí —admitió —. Quiero volver a ir.

Orihime se acercó a él y lo besó en la enfrente y Kazui le correspondió con un abrazo. Era una imagen realmente bonita de ver, pero él por otro lado sólo pudo enfocarse en la última frase que él había manifestado.

—No es un lugar al que podamos ir a voluntad —desestimó Ichigo —. Nosotros pertenecemos acá.

Ichigo no quiso sonar como había sonado, pero era lo que creía. Volver a ir al Seireitei significaba muchas cosas, entre ella remover otras cuantas. Había pasado ahí sólo unas horas y el trabajo de años se había mermado. No era conveniente hacerle creer a su hijo que esa era su realidad, una cosa era que conociera la existencia de ese mundo, pero otra muy distinta a mezclar las cosas. Ellos eran humanos.

Se excusó y se retiró a dormir. Más tarde cuando Orihime llegó a su lado e intentó entablar una conversación con él, Ichigo se hizo el dormido.

.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la ida de Kazui al Seireitei y durante el transcurso de ese periodo de tiempo no hubo nada de extraño, sin embargo reconoció el reiatsu de Rangiku Matsumoto y Toshiro Hitsugaya. No era su asunto, pero que un capitán y su teniente de presentaran al mismo tiempo no era algo usual. Eso sólo ocurría cuando algo sucedía.

—Rangiku-san… Toshiro —saludó —. Es bueno verlos.

—Kurosaki —saludó el capitán —. No esperábamos verte.

Conversaron un momento acerca de cómo iban las cosas, pero cuando se enteró de la razón de su presencia en la ciudad sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—La ciudad de Karakura ha pasado a ser parte de la jurisdicción del Décimo Escuadrón, y hemos venido a hacer un reconocimiento —reportó el capitán.

Las palabras de Toshiro informándole aquel nuevo decreto retumbaron en su cabeza.

Desde siempre Karakura había sido parte de la zona del Treceavo Escuadrón, ¿por qué ahora había un cambio? ¿Sabía Rukia sobre eso?

—Rangiku-san ¿sabes por qué? —inquirió Ichigo dubitativo.

—La capitana Kuchiki lo solicitó —dijo ella —. Fue aceptada la petición y nuestro escuadrón fue el designado.

—¡Matsumoto! ¡Esa no es información que debieras dejar saber! —le llamó la atención su capitán.

—No es para tanto, capitán. Se iba a enterar de todos modos —le restó peso a su indiscreción.

No siguió prestando atención a los shinigami frente a él porque estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas.

—Kurosaki —lo nombró Hitsugaya —. Nosotros tenemos asuntos que resolver en esta primera inspección, es por lo que hemos venido ambos y no podemos retrasarlo más. Ha sido bueno verte.

—¿Qué pasó con tu cabello? —le preguntó Rangiku desde muy cerca —. Déjatelo crecer.

Y tal como aparecieron, se marcharon.

¿Por qué Rukia había hecho tal petición? Él no le habría dado más vueltas al asunto si es que hubiese sido alguna orden que ella tuviera que acatar, pero Rangiku había dicho claramente que era algo que ella había solicitado personalmente…Y por otro lado, ¿por qué todos le hablaban de su aspecto? Estaban comenzando a insegurizarlo.

Había determinado que la decisión de Rukia a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que regresó a su casa y tras contarle a Orihime que había visto a los mandamases del Décimo Escuadrón y darle los saludos de Rangiku, no reveló sobre lo que se había enterado acerca de la jurisdicción, pero por más que trató no fue algo que pudiera dejar pasar.

Iba a volver al Seireitei e iba a preguntarle a Rukia directamente por qué había hecho eso. No quería admitirlo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que estaba profundamente ligado a lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto; tal vez ella no había sido tan indiferente como él se había empeñado en creer.

Y no estaba seguro sobre qué sentir o pensar al respecto...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Los capítulos serán más cortos a partir de esta entrega, dado que de lo contrario tardaría más.**

 **Para quienes me preguntaron si esta historia iba a tener "escenas subidas de tono" la respuesta es sí. Las tendrá.**

 **La infidelidad no es algo bonito o algo con lo que me sienta cómoda, pero como aspirante a escritora es algo que voy a tratar, y aquí será expuesto y eso ha sido advertido dentro de las primeras líneas en las advertencias del primer capítulo.**

 **El próximo capítulo será narrado desde la perpectiva de Rukia.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo... espero seguirlo recibiendo.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Sentimientos y responsabilidad

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: las de siempre. No apto para personas sensibles ni para fans de distinta preferencia del ichiruki**

 **(Había dicho que iba a ser narrado desde la perspectiva de Rukia, pero es la de Ichigo, explicaciones abajo)**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Por más que trataba de comprender el por qué Rukia había hecho eso, no lograba encontrar una respuesta y antes de notarlo, ya estaba fuera de la tienda de Urahara, y cuando pensó en que tal vez no era una hora prudente para molestar y que era algo que podía esperar hasta el día siguiente, no obstante, mientras cavilaba aquello, Yoruichi Shihoin le habló desde atrás.

—Buenas noches, Ichigo —saludó alegremente la mujer.

Él le contestó con la misma animosidad, pero al parecer no había logrado su cometido, porque la mujer se le acercó y lo miró como escrutándolo. La cercanía de mujeres bonitas como ella siempre hacia que se pusiera nervioso, y ella lo sabía, y conociéndola, era muy posible que lo hiciera con sorna.

—Mmm —agregó ella como estando poco convencida.

La mujer dio una vuelta mirándolo de un modo extraño.

—Volveré mañana —dijo él —. Puede esperar a mañana. Ha sido bueno verte, Yoruichi-san

—Un momento —detuvo ella su avance —. ¿Qué necesitabas? Estoy segura de que era algo importante, si viniste hasta acá…

Podía evadir la respuesta inventando cualquier cosa, pero realmente sentía que debía ir, por lo que dijo la verdad.

—Necesito ir al Seireitei —respondió.

Ella cambió su expresión suspicaz a una sonriente, conforme con su respuesta, y sin ninguna clase de cuidado le pegó en la espalda un manotazo, sin medir su fuerza; Ichigo sintió como si sus pulmones fueran a salírsele por la boca.

—¡No hay problema! Ven, pasa… Kisuke arreglará las cosas en un momento —aseguró ella.

Él pensó que Urahara le haría preguntas, ya que hasta antes de llevar a Kazui, habían pasado años antes de que él solicitara el acceso hacia ese lugar, pero no había pasado demasiado tiempo entre esa oportunidad y la anterior. Urahara no era la clase de persona que hiciera las cosas simplemente porque si, no obstante, antes de darse cuenta, estaba agradeciéndole el que lo hubiese ayudado, y se encontró a si mismo corriendo hacia la salida muy rápidamente, y en el tiempo estimado estuvo de regreso en el Seiretei.

Y sintió el aire más pesado una vez estando ahí.

.

No era de extrañar que todos hubiesen sentido ya su reiatsu, pero nadie se había acercado y era lo mejor. Él venía a algo en específico y luego de eso se marcharía a su casa, en donde lo esperaban Orihime y Kazui.

Se dirigió hacia el cuartel del Treceavo Escuadrón, que era donde podía sentir el reiatsu de Rukia.

Mientras se acercaba al lugar, se cuestionaba cómo debía preguntarle lo que tenía pensado, porque en su cabeza no importaba como se lo planteara, siempre terminaba sonando a un reproche, aunque cuando sopesaba que en realidad quien estuviera a cargo de Karakura daba realmente lo mismo, pero había algo en eso que le molestó al punto de traerlo de vuelta al Seireitei, buscando una explicación que no estaba seguro de si tenían que dársela, ya que él había optado por una vida que no se relacionaba con los shinigami y su mundo, por lo tanto él no tenía derechos ni obligaciones con ese lugar.

Los soldados le permitieron el acceso de inmediato, dado que lo conocían, y él les dijo que no era necesario que lo guiaran, que él ubicaba el camino hacia la oficina principal.

Acercarse hacia donde sabía que encontraría a Rukia, y siendo además donde habían tenido aquel extraño último encuentro, era inquietante.

Al pedir autorización para pasar y no recibirla, él entró de todos modos, y se encontró con una imagen que le hizo recordar prontamente el haber estado agradecido de haberla conocido y de haber podido protegerla; Rukia estaba recostada durmiendo sobre unos papeles, literalmente rendida.

Habían pasado años desde que había visto a Rukia dormir, y si bien ella tenía el pelo largo en la actualidad, en su mente estaba grabada la imagen de ella con el pelo corto… sin embargo le pareció una imagen desmesuradamente hermosa.

Se aproximó sigilosamente, aun cuando pensaba que era absurdo que tuviera cuidado de no despertarla, porque ese era el fin de aproximarse a ella en primer lugar.

—Rukia… —le habló él con suavidad —. Despierta… Rukia.

Ichigo se dio cuenta que decir su nombre resultaba tan fácil y sonaba bien…

Ella abrió un ojo y luego otro, y después se los restregó conjuntamente, y continuó como si no se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

—Me quedé dormida… —se lamentó.

Rukia buscó saber la hora, porque sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un reloj. Se llevó una mano al rostro y comenzó a revisar los papeles con preocupación, como si estuviera ignorando su presencia.

—Rukia… —volvió a repetir su nombre.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó.

El sonrojo que percibió en sus mejillas no fue su idea. Ella no había sentido su reiatsu en lo absoluto, su aparición había pasado inadvertida, porque incluso se había llevado una mano al pecho, como intentando que su corazón no se le escapara del pecho.

—Parece que no me esperabas en lo absoluto… ¿Estás bien? —quiso saber él —. Te ves cansada…

—S-sí, la verdad no… ¿Qué haces acá? —indagó ella.

Era la pregunta más obvia que pudieran hacer, para la que estuvo preparándose todo el camino, no obstante, frente a ella, no pudo contestar.

—¿Ichigo? —reiteró ella —. Tú… ¿estás bien?

A simple vista parecía como si fuera una escena normal, pero él pudo apreciar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo ella para mantener la distancia. Ya lo había visto, ella actuaba así frente en algunas circunstancias.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu casa? —averiguó él —. ¿Estás buscando paga extra? ¿No es muy bueno el sueldo de un capitán? No sabía que fuera tan mal pagado el trabajo…

Recurrió a lo que nunca fallaba entre ellos, para quitarle tensión al momento, sin embargo, ella sólo arrugó la frente y volvió a enfocarse en esos papeles, que poco le faltaba a él para quitárselos y rompérselos.

—Debido a unos cambios el trabajo administrativo se acumuló —respondió ella —. ¿Debo volver a pedirte que me digas qué haces acá?

Vio los papeles sobre el escritorio que aparentemente tanta atención demandaban, y estos se trataban del tema que él venía a tratar, y encontró el valor para enfrentarla.

—Me encontré con Toshiro y Rangiku-san —empezó —. Estaban reconociendo el nuevo territorio bajo su jurisdicción... Karakura.

Rukia siguió en los papeles que tenía frente a ella, ordenándolos y mirándolos con detenimiento, como si fueran lo más importante del mundo.

—Han habido bastantes cambios en el último tiempo —dejó entrever —. No es de extrañar que se reorganicen algunas cosas como los territorios a cargo de cada escuadrón.

A Ichigo le pareció que sonó demasiada mecánica su respuesta, como si la hubiese tenido preparada para cuando debiera contestar esa pregunta… como si la hubiese estado esperando venir.

—Rukia… ¿por qué pediste que Karakura dejara de estar bajo la protección de tu escuadrón? —inquirió.

Ella dejó de mirar los papeles y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él por primera vez esa noche y él pudo ver que estaba realmente enojada.

—¿Y saber eso era tan importante como para estar aquí a estas horas? —rebatió —. Vete a casa, Ichigo. No imaginé que con tus obligaciones en el mundo real tuvieras tiempo para ocuparte de asuntos triviales.

Se levantó y fue en su dirección, y a Ichigo se le hizo difícil de creer que el corazón pudiera latir tan rápido, no obstante, ella pasó por su lado sin detenerse como en su mente imaginó que lo haría, y siguió derecho, hasta parar frente a una mesa sobriamente decorada y vertió agua para beberla de una manera que le pareció delicada, exageradamente refinada y extremadamente femenina; Rukia era poseedora de ese contraste perfecto entre una actitud distinguida, y a la vez también todo lo contrario, y fue incapaz de dejar de mirarla, de no imaginar todo el recorrido de esa agua que bebía, y la vez, también, resurgía la molestia que sentía con ella y por cómo había estado actuando desde que él había regresado al Seiretei.

—¿Por qué no eres capaz de responder una maldita pregunta? —soltó con indignación —. Estoy harto de tu actitud poco clara y de respuestas ambiguas.

—¡Eso es porque haces preguntas estúpidas! —exclamó —. Y que por lo demás no tengo por qué responder; los asuntos del Seireitei no son problemas en los que los humanos deban involucrarse.

Nunca imaginó que el que le dijeran "humano" doliera. Era la verdad, él era un humano, no obstante viniendo de ella, eso sonó como un insulto. Como el peor de ellos.

Rukia no estaba dispuesta a responder y él con tristeza comprendió que de nada le servía insistir en una respuesta que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle.

Era difícil de creer, pero ella estaba tomando más agua de la que pensó que su estomago podía albergar. Se acercó y vio su labio inferior húmedo por el agua recién bebida y ella hizo un gesto con sus labios para quitarse aquel exceso de agua. El haber visto ese mohín lo sobrepasó, y entonces tomó una decisión, costara lo que costara él estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio, y la besó, fue un impulso. Rukia batalló contra él, sin embargo su masa muscular era por mucho superior y ella dejó de moverse, no le estaba respondiendo, pero tampoco lo estaba rechazando, sin embargo tras notar que no estaba sujetándola, ella lo empujó con fuerza y él cayó, y con el impacto tiró también la silla, golpeándose con ella, cuando se tocó se dio cuenta de que se había lastimado porque estaba sangrando. Había visto eso venir, era la clase de cosas que ella hacía todo el tiempo, pero así era como se comportaba sólo con él, porque frente a Byakuya y la mayoría, ella era otra persona.

La miró y sus ojos congelaban y confirmó lo que alguna vez había pensado: que no por nada era que su zanpakuto era precisamente del tipo hielo.

Ichigo rio sarcásticamente mientras observaba la sangre en su mano.

—¿No crees que te pasas un poco con tus reacciones violentas? —preguntó él con seriedad.

Ella no respondió, estaba notoriamente afectada.

Por su acción la había perdido, pero no podía decir que no había sido una acción premeditada. Alejarse de ella definitivamente era lo que tenía que hacer y necesitaba eso, que ella lo rechazara y acabar definitivamente con cualquier tipo de pensamiento iluso respecto a ella. Karin había tenido razón.

Ichigo levantó la silla que había botado con la caída, y cuando pasó por el lado de ella no se detuvo, pero cuando estuvo a centímetros de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ella finalmente habló.

—Estás sangrando… —expuso ella lo evidente.

Una sonrisa sin gracia alguna se apropió de su rostro, pero ella no podía verla, porque seguía dándole la espalda. Era una auténtica ironía que se preocupara de una herida superficial y no del daño irreversible acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Da lo mismo —respondió.

—Espera un momento… —solicitó ella.

Ichigo quería marcharse cuanto antes, haber ido había sido un error desde el comienzo, pero cedió a su petición. Rukia utilizó kidou con él. Al ser algo menor ella era perfectamente capaz de encargarse de ello.

Ninguno hablaba, ni hacía mención al tema que los tenía sumidos en esa atmosfera de incomodidad. Ichigo sabía que si no hablaban de lo que había pasado, en el momento que se fuera, el asunto nunca más sería tratado, pero no era él quien estaba evitándolo, era ella.

—Rukia —espetó.

Ella no lo miró a los ojos y simplemente continuó con el tratamiento de la herida que ella misma había provocado, aunque estaba casi seguro de que ya no era necesario.

—Lamento haberte lastimado —espetó ella —. No medí mi fuerza.

Se atrevió a mirarla, y en sus ojos no había un solo resquicio de la frialdad que había podido apreciar tan solo momentos antes.

Rukia podía ser demasiado ambivalente...

Sus ojos se conectaron de modo que no fue capaz de retirar la mirada, y ella tampoco. Esa era quizás la primera vez que se miraban de verdad en esa noche.

Dejó de sentir la calidez que provenía del uso del kidou en su sien, el tratamiento se había detenido y ella seguía frente a él, mirándolo desde arriba, mientras él, por su posición, la miraba desde abajo. El calor que sentía era el de su mano, ella no la retiró aun cuando había acabado el procedimiento.

El aire le pareció más craso y difícil de respirar, y la falta de oxígeno en su sangre repercutió directamente en su ritmo cardiaco, y más importante, en su cerebro porque Rukia comenzó a llorar frente a él, en silencio y sin esconderlo, sin dejar de tocar su frente, hasta que ella apoyó la suya en la de él.

—No tenías que volver… —dijo ella —. No tenías que venir.

Su impresión de que ella había estado actuando de manera distante a propósito, se confirmó tras esa frase.

—No debiste besarme —espetó —. Nunca.

El que no pudo continuar mirando en esa ocasión fue él, porque sabía que ella tenía razón, porque se había equivocado, sin embargo hubo algo que no analizó antes: si Rukia no hubiese querido realmente besarlo, ella lo hubiese mordido u algo que impidiera ese tipo de contacto, y ella nunca llegó a hacerlo. A Rukia difícilmente podrían obligarla a hacer algo que realmente no quería.

—Lo que pasó aquí no es algo que pueda volver a ocurrir —susurró.

Ella se alejó de él y observó su pequeña figura con aquel distintivo blanco que indicaba su nuevo rango, muy diferente del negro shihakusho que solía llevar en esos otros tiempos.

Ichigo lo sabía y el que ella hablara de ello, simplemente era más de lo que esperó. Era algo que había sucedido, pero que no debió haber ocurrido, y en eso ambos estaban de acuerdo.

Ichigo sonrió con tristeza y se levantó. Rukia miró hacia atrás de medio lado y él pudo ver que ya no había lágrimas, pero que el ojo que se mostró brillaba, y aunque en realidad no podía esperar otro resultado, no se arrepintió. Tenía que sacarse a Rukia de su corazón y ser rechazado explícitamente, era la única forma de comenzar. Tal vez era lo que debió haber hecho diez años atrás y su vida en la actualidad sería distinta, pero no lo había hecho, y sólo le quedaba sopesar suposiciones; la única cosa que podía rescatar era que finalmente lo había hecho… había tenido el valor.

—Tomaste una decisión y yo también —dijo ella con un tono serio.

Para ser algo de lo que ella no quería tratar, estaba comenzando a hablar más del tema. Era como si estuviera intentando justificar algo.

—Es hora de que te vayas —terminó de hablar —. La próxima vez trae contigo a Kazui.

Ella tomó el camino de regreso al asiento frente al escritorio lleno de informes y carpetas y a él esa última acerca de Kazui parte le llamó la atención.

—¿Por qué? —indagó él.

—A Ichika le agrada —justificó ella.

Antes de sentarse, ella se quitó aquella enorme bata blanca y la dejó en la parte posterior de su cómoda silla de capitán, y ante sus ojos él tuvo a Rukia como una Shinigami más, como el día que la conoció y aquello le jugó en contra, porque fue como retroceder en el tiempo, uno donde combatían lado a lado y en donde ella demostraba su brío.

Ella se sentó, y él en pocos pasos y segundos, estuvo a su lado y se agachó y nuevamente en esa noche, la besó, mandando al demonio todo. Con Rukia tener una relación a medias no era algo tolerable. No pensó en Renji, ni tampoco en Orihime, y si lo había hecho por unos instantes, cuando ella se levantó y alzó su mano derech,a él presintió que para abofetearlo en un comienzo, tocar su mejilla con afecto, y luego sus brazos tras su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella, simplemente no fue capaz de cavilar nada, sólo estuvo apto para dedicarse a sentir.

La lengua de Rukia y la de él se encontraron y se retorcieron juntas. Ella mordía con suavidad su labio inferior y luego la punta de su lengua repasaba aquella parte en la que sus dientes se habían posado, para luego succionarlo son suavidad. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero Rukia estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, acariciándole la nuca con afición, y él la estaba abrazando estrechamente, sin que hubiese un centímetro de separación entre ellos. Él podía sentir su respiración y estaba seguro que ella la de él también, y se habían acompasado, aun cuando ambos estaban agitados…

Comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero apenas y podía procesarlo. Se sentía ansioso y ávido, no creyendo posible que unas sensaciones como las que estaba experimentando fueran reales: ¿qué era ese cosquilleo en el estómago? ¿Ese desasosiego en su corazón?, ¿qué eran esas ganas de que aquello no terminara…? ¿Y ese hormigueo en sus manos que sólo aminoraba cuando acariciaba su espalda? Era como si sus dedos le picaran y sólo el cuerpo de ella pudiera calmar el picor… ¿Era normal que se excitara sólo con un beso? ¿Podría ella sentir que se le había parado? Él dejó se abrazarla, para apoyar sus manos en el escritorio, quedando sólo sus bocas en contacto, y poco a poco ella relajó sus brazos tras su cuello, y con sus dedos muy sutilmente le acarició los brazos que estaban en tensión, al estar apoyado totalmente en ellos y el beso finalmente terminó, quedando ellos a esa casi inexistente distancia, ella con los ojos cerrados, y él mirándola, choqueado y embelesado.

Cuando finalmente ella abrió los ojos, todas las emociones se concentraron en su estómago y sus testículos, como lo que se sentía en una montaña rusa; estaba aterrado y sorprendido, pero cuando ella sonrió, él se relajó, no obstante no duró demasiado, porque ella estiró su brazo y lo alejó, se bajó del escritorio y como si nada hubiese pasado, regresó a su papeleo ante su atónita mirada interrogante.

—Lo que dije antes… —dijo ella sin mirarlo —. Esto no puede volver a pasar.

Ella lo había dicho, sí, pero había vuelto a ocurrir no mucho tiempo después, sin embargo en esa oportunidad, él sabía que lo que ella decía era lo adecuado.

—De algún modo creo que nos los debíamos… —respondió él.

—Si no te importa, debo terminar con esto —expuso ignorando su comentario.

Era la tercera vez que le pedía que se fuera y él lo haría. No tenía intenciones de seguir ahí. No creía poder, en cualquier caso.

Camino tan normal como podía hacia la salida y nuevamente Rukia volvió a hablar:

—Tienes razón en algo, Ichigo… —concedió —. Nos lo debíamos…

Ella siguió analizando los documentos y él finalmente cruzó por la puerta, dando por concluida la que convertiría en la noche más extraña de su vida.

.

Había llegado a su casa, y casi no recordaba cómo lo había conseguido. Estaba sumido en lo que pasó con Rukia en su oficina, de la forma en que se dieron las cosas y ese beso que habían compartido, y sólo pudo rescatar una cosa en ese mar de confusiones, y era que no pensó que la atracción pudiera darse por terminada una vez que había conocido como se sentía con sólo besarla.

Orihime dormía y él se sintió culpable por lo que había hecho, por lo que le alegró que ella no estuviera esperándolo como acostumbraba.

Se dirigió al baño, y aunque no había tenido intenciones en un comienzo, tomó una ducha que no había previsto que necesitara, pero le alegró el haberla tomado. Las reflexiones bajo el agua llegaban a un buen puerto, pero mientras se mojaba el pelo cerró los ojos, y fue inevitable recordar lo que tan solo menos de una hora antes había ocurrido: había besado a Rukia y las sensaciones aunque en menor medida, volvieron a posesionarse de su cuerpo y de su raciocinio. Tuvo una erección al recordar su olor y la batalla entre sus lenguas. La sangre comenzó a hervir, y sintiéndose culpable por estar disfrutando de tocarse pensando en una mujer que no era la que correspondía, poca cabida tuvo ese sentimiento de responsabilidad, cuando acabó pocos segundos después, en tiempo record.

Golpeó la pared tras darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, en lo que había pasado, y como había desencadenado algo que le daba miedo. Le había sido infiel a Orihime, había traicionado a uno de sus mejores amigos al besar a su esposa y lo que era peor, era que deseaba volver a hacerlo…

.

 _—¿La dejaste embarazada? ¿Por qué no te cuidaste?_ _—reclamó su padre_ _—. ¡Le cagaste la vida a esa chica cuyo único error ha sido quererte!_

 _—¡Yo también la quiero!_ _—se defendió_ _—. Seré responsable de ese hijo que ella espera, y lo voy a cuidar y amar._

 _—Yo quería para ti lo mismo que yo tenía con tu madre_ _—se lamentó_ _—. Quería que te enamoraras y tuvieras hijos con esa mujer que te hiciera enojar, reír y llorar, la que sacara lo peor y mejor de ti. Deseaba que pudieras experimentar la necesidad de tener cerca a esa mujer porque no puedes imaginar un día sin ella, sin verla y sin tocarla…_

 _—¿Por qué te molesta tanto?_ _—pidió saber él irritado_ _—. ¿Por qué me haces sentir culpable por algo que ya está hecho? ¡Tú me pedías constantemente nietos!_

 _—Porque tú no la quieres como merece_ _—expuso con pesar_ _—. Porque no era ella quien tú querías…_

Ichigo despertó con un sentimiento amargo tras recordar ese momento. Desde hacía años que la relación con su padre había dejado de ser lo que era, y poco se veían. Él mantenía una estrecha relación con Kazui, no obstante aunque nunca le hizo un desaire a Orihime o fue maleducado con ella, Ichigo y sus hermanas sabían cuál era la razón: Rukia. La cabra vieja adoraba a Rukia y su teoría de que él la quería a ella y de lo significativo que era estar con esa otra persona, él finalmente la comprendió. Su padre había estado en lo cierto, sólo un beso con ella y todo su cuerpo despertó, sin embargo no había nada que hacer…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno, como verán, ya ha empezado. No soy de hacer historias demasiado largas, por lo que decidí no prolongar más el desarrollo.**

 **Había dicho en el capítulo anterior que iba a ser desde la perspectiva de Rukia, pero un comentario por ahí me quedó dando vueltas y me di cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar con la línea de Ichigo, lo que no quiere decir que no vaya a haber algunos capítulos desde el punto de vista de Rukia. Los habrán.**

 **Decidí también no anunciar nunca más nada, cada vez que lo hago las cosas no salen como tengo predispuestas asi que desde ahora me ahorraré comentarios acerca del futuro aajajjaja me pasó lo mismo con "El hombre perfecto" y el supuesto final.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a todos ustedes por el apoyo y como siempre espero seguirlo recibiendo. Amo los reviews y no es una broma, mientras más recibo más comprometida me siento, ¿inmaduro de mi parte? muy posiblemente.**

 **Apareció Isshin y sus motivos para distanciarse de Ichigo. Está enojado, y admitamoslo... ¿quién no?**

 **Hasta la próxima oportunidad :)**


	5. Silenciosos anhelos

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: ya saben, las de siempre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

" _Nos lo debíamos"_

La simple confirmación de que ella hubiese admitido que de algún modo había sentido deseos de besarlo, era poderosa.

—Rukia… —susurró.

Él tenía a Orihime; ella tenía a Renji. Ambos tenían hijos… lo que estaba pensando no tenía cabida, sin embargo no era dueño de sus deseos. Si fuera capaz de controlarlos o de detenerlos lo habría hecho. No la habría besado… en primer lugar, no hubiese ido al Seireitei…

Habían estado tan cerca; habían respirado el mismo aire. Habían compartido un beso que implicó pasión y deseo, y al recordarlo se sentía algo muy parecido a como una opresión en el corazón.

Ichigo recorría los pasillos del supermercado mirando sin estar realmente viendo, aprovechando esos momentos para estar consigo mismo y reflexionar sobre lo que recientemente había ocurrido. No quería aceptar que fuera así como pensaba, pero cada minuto fuera de casa lo agradecia, y es que se sentía culpable por estar pensando en otra mujer, teniendo él la oportunidad de estar con una hermosa y cariñosa que cualquiera querría a su lado.

Miró la hora dándose cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato caminando por los pasillos sin realmente escoger algo, y su conducta había levantado las sospechas de los guardias, que lo seguían de manera muy mal disimulada. Se apuró en conseguir los encargos que le habían sido encomendados, pero cuando regresó al pasillo de los lácteos, se encontró con Ishida, quien parecía concentrado leyendo una etiqueta de lo que suponía Ichigo, era el aporte nutricional. No pudo evitar pensar que era muy propio de él.

—¡Ishida! —saludó con entusiasmo.

En realidad ver a su amigo le provocó una inmediata alegría, olvidando que estaba algo molesto con él por nunca querer aceptar juntarse.

—¡Hey! Kurosaki… —respondió.

Él no era alguien demasiado perceptivo, pero saltaba a la vista que él no sentía la misma alegría de encontrarse con él, y no llegaba a darse una idea del porqué.

—¿Te gusta hacerte el interesante, eh, Ishida? —expuso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó evasivo.

—Orihime te ha llamado y no has ido a las reuniones que hemos organizado… verte resulta muy difícil —respondió —. Tampoco devuelves las llamadas.

Ishida se acomodó los anteojos y respondió:

—No tengo tiempo para trivialidades —justificó —. Tú eres un Shinigami, y yo un Quincy… además mi trabajo es muy demandante.

Recordó inevitablemente las palabras de Rukia, llamándole "humano" y posteriormente Ishida lo llamaba "shinigami". Rukia no lo reconocía como uno de ellos; Ishida lo consideraba como la raza enemiga. Después de mucho pensarlo, las palabras de ella habían sido para mantenerlo alejado; las de él parecían buscar el mismo propósito ¿qué había mal con él para que ninguno de sus preciados amigos quisieran tenerlo cerca?

—No vengas con estupideces, Ishida —rechazó Ichigo su argumento —. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices tus verdaderos motivos? También soy un Quincy, si fuera el caso… ¿Por qué no quieres vernos? ¡Ni siquiera conoces aún a mi hijo!

Ishida levantó su mirada y a Ichigo le perturbó lo que vio: indiferencia.

—El que hayamos peleado lado a lado alguna vez no significa que hayamos construido un lazo que nos mantendrá de por vida unidos —expresó —. Fuimos beneficiosos el uno para el otro, pero hoy en día no tenemos que fingir que somos amigos.

Ichigo se sintió profundamente herido. Él lo consideraba a él su verdadero amigo, junto a Renji y a Sado; él le hubiese confiado su vida. De hecho lo seguía haciendo, a pesar de lo que Ishida aseguraba.

—Sé que te gusta parecer rígido, pero también sé que no lo eres. No comprendo tus motivos, pero esperaré hasta que recapacites, sin embargo te lo advierto: no esperaré demasiado, te iré a buscar y te llevaré a rastras la próxima vez… Orihime estaría feliz de verte —manifestó.

No comprendía a Ishida por más que lo intentara. Era un cirujano exitoso y renombrado, pero era como si no quisiera pensar en otra cosa que su profesión. Según lo que se sabía, no tenía pareja ni la había tenido. Era como si buscara aislarse y no pensar en nada que no fuera lo estrictamente profesional, y aquello le preocupaba.

.

Llegó a casa y dejó los encargos sobre la mesa.

—¿Y Kazui? —consultó Ichigo al no verlo.

Cuando él llegaba, su hijo siempre corría a recibirlo. Era lo mejor de su día, el llegar y ver su cara sonriente, feliz de verlo llegar.

—Tu padre vino para llevarlo al parque de diversiones —informó ella —. Había olvidado contarte de eso. Lo siento

El viejo de nuevo había venido y no lo había visto. Nunca hubiese imaginado que extrañaría la relación con su padre, pero lo hacía…

—Estaremos solos el día de hoy… —anunció ella.

Era evidente para él, sin que ella lo dijera. Sabía que siendo tres en la casa, si uno faltaba sólo quedaban dos, y en ese momento, tras el encuentro y el rechazo de Ishida, se sentía perturbado.

—Me encontré con Ishida —contestó.

—¿Y no lo invitaste a venir? –preguntó sorprendida —. ¿Estaba bien?

—Dijo que estaba ocupado —respondió.

—Vaya… siempre está ocupado —agregó ella —. No lo he visto hace años...

—Mmm —acotó él.

No le contaría a Orihime sobre lo que había ocurrido, y ella se sentó a su lado y buscó atraer su mirada.

—Ichigo… —lo llamó.

Ella rozó sus labios con los de él un momento, y decidió después de unos segundos que sería una buena idea unirlos, y lo hizo. Las muestras de afecto de ese tipo no eran algo demasiado usual. Él le respondió el beso con ahínco, intentando por todos los medios evitar pensar en esa otra persona, y sin embargo aunque la sensación era agradable y su ritmo era al que se había habituado, no era como en las mismas películas que veía acompañándola describían que se sentía cuando se estaba con la persona que se quería…

Su beso era agradable porque ella era una mujer que quería y respetaba. Él atesoraba a Orihime, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era la madre de su hijo y quien había estado con él por años, no obstante no fue hasta que ella comenzó a estimularlo sexualmente que él consiguió una erección.

—Ichigo… —dijo su nombre nuevamente.

Ella lo estaba tocando y a él se le había parado. Su cuerpo respondía al eretismo.

 _Sin embargo…_

—Orihime, ¿qué estás haciendo? —averiguó —. Aquí es donde nuestro hijo ve televisión…

Se sentía bien el que le estuviera dando esa clase de trabajo manual, pero no le agradaba la idea de hacerlo en una superficie donde su hijo se recostaba.

—Detente —pidió.

Y ella lo hizo. Ella siempre hacía lo que él le pedía y nunca se imponía.

Orihime se sintió avergonzada de haber intentado obtener algo más, y no había sido su intención haberla hecho sentir de esa manera.

—Iré a comprar… ¿Necesitas algo? No, si lo necesitarás lo habrías traído, vienes llegando… ¡qué tonta soy! —dijo ella sonriendo y hablando atropelladamente —. Si necesitas algo… llámame… bueno, y-yo… ¡nos vemos! —se despidió.

Ichigo no alcanzó a decir ninguna cosa, porque ella había sido demasiado rápida.

La había hecho sentir mal, y no había sido esa su intención, pero eso era precisamente lo que no le agradaba, y es que no podía decirle con claridad las cosas, porque siempre estaba temiendo lastimarla.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó.

Apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y uniendo sus manos en su nuca, en una clara posición de protección. No paró de repetir improperios en su mente.

.

Cuando su padre llegó con Kazui, él venía durmiendo.

—Mucha adrenalina lo agotó —le explicó —. Intenté mantenerlo despierto pero fue imposible.

Ichigo intentó tomar a su hijo, pero su padre no quiso entregárselo, aludiendo que no estaba demasiado mayor para cargarlo, y él mismo lo fue a dejar a su habitación, cubriéndolo y asegurándose de dejarlo cómodo.

Era un buen abuelo el viejo…

—¿Y tu novia? —preguntó su padre al buscarla con la vista y no verla.

—Salió —respondió.

—Dale mis saludos —solicitó él.

Ichigo no quería que su padre se fuera. Quería hablar con él, compartir y saber cómo estaba su vida de primera fuente, y no de los reportes que sus hermanas le daban.

—¿Estás apurado? —quiso saber.

—Debo volver a la clínica —indicó cortante.

Ambos sabían bien que esa no podía ser ninguna urgencia… ese lugar no era precisamente popular.

—Papá… —dijo él.

Su padre bajó los hombros, soltó un suspiro, y se sentó.

Él lo miraba y cubría su boca con sus manos.

—¿Cómo has estado? —consultó.

—Todo bien… han estado tranquila las cosas —espetó.

La conversación entre ellos no fluía, y a Ichigo la situación le estaba empezando a desagradar en demasía ¡Era su padre! ¿Por qué no podían tener una relación como antes?

—Kazui me contó que fue al Seireitei —soltó de pronto —. Y que tuvo un breve entrenamiento con uno de los trece capitanes…

—No ha dejado de hablar de eso —sonrió Ichigo.

—Y también de una niña, hija de la capitana del Treceavo Escuadrón —agregó.

—La hija de Rukia —confirmó él —. Ichika…

El silencio volvió a hacer su aparición, y le pareció que su padre se extrañó por algo, pero no supo por qué.

—Debe ser una niña hermosa si es la hija de mí… de Rukia-chan —aseguró su padre.

—Lo es… es muy linda y vivaz —confirmó sonriendo —. Tiene un carácter fuerte justo como su madre.

Su padre lo quedó mirando con interés por primera vez desde que se habían visto ese día, no, incluso tal vez más de lo que había mostrado en años, y él supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando, no obstante no dijo nada, e Ichigo lo agradeció.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya —expuso su padre.

Ichigo no quería que se fuera, pero era muy probable que de continuar juntos algo que no debería ser expuesto saliera a la luz…

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta —respondió Ichigo.

Su padre asintió y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

—¿Se portó bien Kazui? —quiso saber.

—Demasiado bien —replicó su padre.

Él comprendió a qué se refería, y a él también le preocupaba, pero recordó las palabras de Rukia y las citó:

—Él superará la timidez a medida que vaya necesitando hacerlo; el carácter se va formando con la experiencia —citó.

—Eso es demasiado elocuente para venir de ti —dijo su padre dudoso.

—Tienes razón, me lo dijo alguien más —respondió.

Su padre sonrió.

—Si esa persona tiene razón, sólo es cosa de tiempo —concluyó —. Y si no, siempre nos tendrá a todos…

—Sí… —afirmó.

Se despidieron e Ichigo regresó al sillón, pensativo. Las palabras de Rukia en cuanto a comprensión humana eran certeras. Ella siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas cuando el momento lo requería.

Orihime llegó muy tarde y él no la llamó. Supuso que lo mejor era darle espacio, por lo que cuando ella llegó y se recostó a su lado, él no se movió.

.

Las vacaciones estaban por terminar y tendría que volver a trabajar. Dos semanas habían pasado más rápido de lo que había previsto.

Las actividades del Décimo Escuadrón en el territorio de Karakura, según lo que se veía, se basaba en el distrito comercial, y es que aparentemente para Rangiku-san no había un límite de cosas por obtener.

Estaba completamente seguro de que Toshiro no debía estar demasiado agradado con eso.

—Papá —lo llamó su hijo.

Lo miró y su expresión sonriente le hizo responderle con otra sonrisa.

—Obtuve una buena calificación —le mostró un examen.

—Eso es excelente, Kazui –Ichigo le desordenó el cabello —. Te felicito.

Sentía que su hijo le quería decir algo, hacía días, pero no se lo decía.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —averiguó.

—Si sigo sacándome buenas calificaciones… ¿me llevarías de nuevo al Seireitei? —solicitó sonrojado.

¿Qué había tan bueno en ese lugar que tanto había impresionado a su hijo? A Ichigo le costaba enormidad decirle que no a Kazui, y es que él difícilmente lo ponía en una posición en la que él tuviera que negarse a algo que él pidiera.

No era algo imposible lo que pedía… no obstante ir a ese lugar era, por decirlo de alguna manera, complicado, pero para él, no para su hijo, y eso él debía tenerlo muy en cuenta. Bajó las defensas y se hincó de modo de quedar a su altura.

—¿Por qué te gustó tanto ese lugar? —quiso saber.

—Se ven muy bien —respondió él —. La ropa es holgada y cómoda ¡y todos llevan espadas!

Ichigo sonrió. Era una respuesta muy esperable de un niño de su edad.

—Ahí entrenan para volverse más fuertes y proteger personas —agregó.

Ahí las cosas se le complicaron un poco más para él. Se alertó.

—¿Y por qué quieres volverte más fuerte? —interrogó.

—Para protegerte a ti, a mamá, a tía Karin, a tía Yuzu y al abuelo —aseguró.

Le pareció que había habido determinación en su contestación. Una que le recordó ligeramente a alguien a quien quisiera que él no se pareciera: él mismo.

—Y está Ichika —agregó —. Ella es divertida.

Otra cosa que le había preocupado a Ichigo y era que él no hablaba de nadie en particular. Él siempre tuvo a Tatsuki, pero Kazui, según la misma profesora, les había dicho que no tenía amigos, pero que a él no parecía preocuparle hacerlos tampoco. No era que lo ignoraran o lo molestaran, era Kazui quien no sentía interés en los demás niños.

El que manifestara interés en otro niño era algo que le alegraba… pero ¿por qué tenía que ser la hija de _ella…_?

—Te agrada ¿eh? —quiso comprobar.

Kazui asintió fervientemente, muy seguro de su respuesta.

Ichigo podía comprenderlo, en las dos ocasiones en las que había visto a la niña, le había parecido como había dicho él que era, divertida y por más que batallara contra sus propios demonios, no podía involucrar a su hijo en eso.

—Entonces hagamos un trato —accedió.

Su hijo lo miró muy interesado, casi sin poder contener su alegría.

—Tú sigue sacándote estas excelentes calificaciones, y yo te llevaré de nuevo al Seireitei. Te presentaré a más capitanes y tenientes —negoció.

Nunca había visto tanta emoción en los ojos de su hijo. Él de verdad se había entusiasmado.

—¿Y a Ichika? ¿Podré verla? —preguntó.

Lo complejo no era llevarlo allá y presentarle a Kenpachi, Toshiro y al capitán comandante, lo complicado era hablar con Rukia y concertar una cita de juegos para sus hijos.

Lo agonizante era pensar en volver a hablar con Rukia después de lo que había pasado entre ellos y de sólo imaginarse en la situación sentía su corazón alborotado. Recordó su voz, y también sus labios…

—¿Papá? —constató que estuviera aún con él.

—Sí, disculpa, me distraje… —justificó su ausencia emocional.

—¿E Ichika? —insistió.

Él no iba a dejar el tema al aire, estaba claro como el agua para Ichigo.

—Eso tenemos que verlo con sus padres —explicó —. No sabemos si podrá...

La alegría tal como se había manifestado en su rostro repentinamente, se había marchado, y no le gustó ni siquiera un poco el ser testigo de eso.

—Te prometo que haré lo posible —lo consoló.

Y con sólo esas palabras de una promesa que podía bien ser cumplida o no, Kazui se conformó, y subió corriendo a su habitación. Ichigo imaginó que a estudiar.

Dejó salir el aire en una profunda exhalación, tras toda la tensión acumulada de los últimos minutos, sorprendido de que el hecho de ir al Seireitei fuera lo suficiente como para motivarlo para estudiar no habiendo llegado no demasiado tiempo atrás de la escuela.

.

Considerando que no podía seguir molestando cada vez que deseara tener contacto con la gente del Seireitei a Urahara, debía averiguar un método.

—¡Kurosaki! —dijo el hombre al verlo —. Para no haberte visto durante años, y no estar interesado en la Sociedad de Almas, en este último tiempo has manifestado bastante interés…

Ya le había parecido extraño que esas otras dos oportunidades, él no hubiese hecho comentarios.

—Kazui se siente muy atraído por el Seireitei —soltó con rapidez.

—Tu hijo… —destacó incrédulo —. Claro, por supuesto.

Era evidente que no le creía.

—¡No tengo por qué darle…! —exclamó cortándose a poco de terminar la oración.

Él no estaba en posición de decir eso, no cuando le estaba pidiendo un favor al hombre que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa sarcástica ¡maldito Urahara!

—Hice un trato con mi hijo, y trataré de no molestar la próxima vez —se excusó —. Encontraré un modo de ir allá.

—No te preocupes por eso, Kurosaki. Ayudar al salvador del Seireitei es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —hizo una reverencia.

Era tan evidente que se estaba mofando de él…

—¿Necesitas ir? –consultó.

—¡No! —respondió sin darse cuenta más efusivo de lo que debería —. Es decir… necesito enviar un mensaje al capitán comandante, si es posible.

—Por supuesto que es posible ¿cómo podría negarme al deseo del salvador de la Sociedad de Almas? —dijo servicial.

Le entregó dos sobres: uno dirigido a Syunsui Kyoraku, y el otro para Rukia Kuchiki.

—Por favor —pidió Ichigo.

—Me encargaré de que lleguen a sus destinatarios —aseguró.

—Gracias —agradeció el favor.

Por algún motivo, había dejado su posición burlona, y él lo agradeció.

.

Se sentía nervioso, porque después de aquel encuentro donde había tenido lugar el que reconocía como el mejor beso de su vida, no había habido ninguna clase de contacto entre ellos.

En la carta que había sido enviada, él no dijo nada sobre lo ocurrido, aunque mientras la escribía, había pensado mucho en ella, en ese beso, en lo que había sentido, y había sido la primera vez que se había permitido a sí mismo pensar en cómo se había sentido ella con eso, ¿había sentido algo medianamente parecido a lo que él había experimentado con sólo tenerla cerca? Era imposible que no hubiese sentido nada, y de eso él si estaba seguro.

Se había limitado a escribir sobre su hijo y los deseos que tenía de volver a jugar con Ichika, y aun así repasó el contenido escrito cerca de diez veces, inseguro de si había alguna línea que pudiera tergiversarse. Sólo hasta que estuvo seguro dobló la carta y la metió dentro de un sobre, aguardando una respuesta...

.

Habían pasados dos días y había recibido la respuesta positivo del capitán comandante, no obstante, no había obtenido respuesta alguna de parte de los Abarai-Kuchiki acerca de si Ichika podría estar disponible para encontrarse con Kazui, hasta que al tercer día, casi llegando al cuarto, recibió la respuesta más escueta de todas.

" _Renji estará encantado de recibirlos"_

Observó la hoja, con esas pocas palabras, sin ninguna clase de dibujo o juego de palabras como solía escribirlas ella. Sintió algo parecido a un puñetazo justo a la altura de su corazón.

Kazui obtendría lo que quería. Había hecho méritos y había cumplido con su parte del trato… pero por otro lado él no podía evitar sentir decepción. Profunda y amarga.

Pero era lo mejor…

.

Nunca imaginó que ver a Renji saludarlo con tal efusividad le despertaría incluso más sentimientos culposos de los que sentía cuando veía a Orihime.

Había besado a su esposa y que viniera un hollow y se devorara su alma, pero lo había disfrutado.

—Hola Ichigo —lo saludó Ichika.

Renji se veía un poco avergonzado por como lo había saludado, pero Ichigo le dijo que no se preocupara.

—Hola —la saludó con una sonrisa —. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela de shinigamis?

Ella se cruzó de brazos en una posición que demostraba orgullo.

—Mi mamá y mi tío son capitanes del Gotei Trece —expresó con altivez —. Por supuesto que me va excelente.

Renji la quedó mirando con un gesto que demostraba cierta lástima de sí mismo.

—Y mi papá es uno de los tenientes —agregó después de notar lo que había dicho.

A Ichigo se le hizo difícil no contener la risa ante el obvio desdén de la niña hacia la posición de su padre.

—¡Ya te he dicho que yo pertenecía a la clase de avanzados y tu madre no! —le explicó.

—Papá, eso no se sustenta con los hechos hoy en día —rebatió.

Renji se llevó una mano a la cabeza, hacia ese abundante pelo que su hija había heredado, con frustración.

Una vez que Ichika invitó a Kazui a ir al gimnasio del sexto escuadrón, donde estaba su tío, se quedó a solas con Renji.

—Esa niña no entiende lo duro que es ser un teniente —se lamentó Renji.

Ichigo por fin pudo reírse.

—¿De qué te burlas? —lo encaró.

—Tu hija no te toma en serio –se burló.

—Cuando tu esposa y tu cuñado ostentan posiciones como las que tienen… —justificó.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a Ichika corriendo hacia ellos nuevamente.

—Papá —lo llamó tirando de su ropa.

Renji se giró y se agachó hacia ella, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando lo tuvo a la altura apropiada y lo abrazó, y después volvió hacia donde estaba Kazui.

Su amigo parecía embobado por su hija.

—Las niñas son lo mejor —dijo Renji.

—Los niños tienen lo suyo —defendió Ichigo.

Ambos se rieron. Ambos amaban a sus hijos.

.

—¿No has entrenado ni siquiera un poco? —espetó con molestia Renji.

—No es que lo necesite —aseguró.

Renji se sentó a su lado, soltando la espada de madera. Habían tenido un duelo de práctica e Ichigo había perdido. Lo cierto es que quería una paliza de su parte, en secreto, pero lo de que no había entrenado era cierto también.

Estaban ambos sudados y golpeados, pero él se había llevado la peor parte. Si tuviera que adivinarlo, suponía que Renji estaba en su mejor momento.

—Tengo que encontrarme con el capitán comandante —le indicó Ichigo.

—Está bien, yo tengo que volver a las oficinas con el capitán Kuchiki uno —anunció.

Se despidieron y aseguró de que se encargaría de dejar a Ichika en su casa, a lo que Renji asintió, aunque le advirtió que no era necesario, que su hija conocía perfectamente el camino.

Esa niña de seguro era independiente, sopesó él.

.

Tras localizar a su hijo, lo llevó ante el capitán comandante y pudo ver en sus ojos admiración y el buen carácter del hombre frente a él lo hacía responder con una sonrisa cada una de las preguntas que le hacía.

Observó cómo su hijo no parecía mostrar un poco de su retraimiento habitual.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo —habló Ichigo.

Había estimado que era hora de dejar al capitán.

—No es nada —desestimó —. Compartir con las nuevas generaciones los conocimientos es el deber de los mayores… más aun con jovencitos entusiastas como él...

.

Le había avisado a Toshiro que iría, por lo que Ichika y Kazui caminaban tras él. Ella se había vuelto a unir a ellos después de salir del cuartel.

Observó que Ichika se mostraba tímida ante Toshiro. Él le gustaba y es que era fácil de comprender. Toshiro de seguro era mayor que el mismo por décadas, sin embargo seguía conservando aquella jovial apariencia. Seguía pareciendo un niño.

—¿Y Rangiku-san? —consultó.

Era extraño que no estuviera por los alrededores.

—Está en Karakura —dijo con hastío.

Lo que había pensado antes no había estado lejos de la realidad. No tenía que explicarlo, sabía la razón de su enojo.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo con él y ya estaba comenzando a atardecer. No había tiempo de encontrarse con Kenpachi, además temía que quisiera una pelea con él, y a esa hora no tenía ánimos además.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos —le dijo a Kazui.

No le había gustado escuchar eso, pero asintió. Él sabía que era hora de marcharse.

—Iremos a dejar a Ichika primero —dijo él.

—Yo puedo irme por mi cuenta —respondió ella con confianza.

—Sí, pero yo quiero ir a dejarte —expresó él.

—Te veías más genial de lo que realmente eres —dijo ella.

Aquello lo dejó sin palabras, pero le provocó una sonrisa cuando los vio correr con energía.

Esa niña era en realidad bastante peculiar.

.

Kazui llegó rendido e Ichigo lo fue a dejar a su cama. Orihime esperaba ansiosa de saber de sus aventuras, y se le notó decepcionada cuando lo vio llegar dormido.

—Fue un día largo para él —comentó Ichigo.

—Lo entiendo… mañana le preguntaré —dijo ella —. Le cambiaré ropa.

Ichigo asintió y dejó a Orihime con su hijo en la habitación, y él fue a tomar agua a la cocina. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan sediento hasta que el transparente líquido alivió una sequedad de la que no había estado consciente, pero si lo estuvo del recuerdo de cómo le había sabido el agua en los labios de Rukia, y no importaron los dos vasos que le siguieron al que había tomado en primer lugar, seguía sin sentirse aliviado, y muy acalorado.

El agua nunca volvería a ser lo mismo…

.

En su cama, sin poder dormir y siendo las tres de la mañana, sintió el reiatsu de Rukia. En un inició pensó que era parte de su imaginación, pero no lo había sido. Estaba completamente despierto y seguía sintiéndolo.

Se levantó y se vistió con rapidez, cuidando de no despertar a Orihime, quien no parecía haber detectado algo.

Corrió hasta llegar al paraje al costado del rio que sabía bien que a ella le gustaba mirar y lo usó más de alguna vez para reflexionar.

Rukia estaba frente a sus ojos, y al parecer, tenía algo que decirle, pero no llegó a escucharlo, porque antes de poder averiguarlo, Rukia lo había atraído hacia ella y se había apoderado de sus labios…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Gracias por los reviews.**


	6. Negación y aceptación

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: comienza el juego. Narrado desde la perspectiva de Rukia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Hasta el día del funeral del que sería para siempre su capitán, Rukia nunca había imaginado que el mejor amigo de este terminaría ocupando el lugar del que había sido alguna vez el de su mentor.

El capitán comandante Syunsui Kyoraku era una persona con la cual se podía conversar de todo. Él no era alguien que se asombrara en realidad con algo, tampoco se molestaba en hacer juicios de valor. Su visión era demasiado amplia y no etiquetaba a las personas. Él veía más allá de todo eso…

—Rukia-chan —se dirigió a ella por primera vez, y desde ahí así le decía cuando estaban en privado —. Siempre hiciste que Ukitake se sintiera orgulloso de ti, de tu determinación e ideales. Aunque él no pudiera manifestarlo abiertamente, eras de quien él más esperaba. Él fue el que quiso tenerte en su división cuando se informó que debías ser incluida en una. Ukitake te eligió.

Ese día Rukia se sorprendió de oír de cómo alguien tan importante para ella hablaba de su persona, porque realmente no se sentía merecedora de la confianza de alguien como su estimado capitán.

—Los dos perdimos a alguien importante, y será un espacio que será imposible de llenar, pero a veces, cuando te sientas sola o necesites el consejo de alguien que no es que sea sabio, sino que ha vivido más, espero que te acuerdes de mi —sostuvo sonriendo —. Será todo un honor poder guiarte en el camino que mi amigo esperaba para ti… creía que lograrías grandes cosas y en eso nosotros coincidimos. Creo en eso hoy todavía más…

Esa noche ambos conversaron por horas acerca de quien ya no estaba entre ellos.

.

Ella conocía y respetaba al capitán del primer escuadrón, pero nunca pensó que realmente establecerían una relación más allá, y jamás pensó que algún día iba a tomar ventaja de esa relación que había surgido tras las inesperadas consecuencias de la rebelión de los quincy.

—¿En serio estás pidiendo eso? —dijo él pensativo.

Rukia se sentía avergonzada y el capitán Kyoraku un tanto confundido.

—Karakura ha estado bajo la jurisdicción de tu división desde siempre —agregó él —. Es un sector estratégico.

—Solicito formalmente que mi división sea trasladada a un lugar donde pueda hacer un mejor trabajo —explicó.

Ella sabía bien que Karakura no era una ciudad ordinaria. Le daba vergüenza estar pidiendo lo que pedía y que era muy lógico para el hombre frente a él que no estaba diciéndole completamente la verdad. Ella no tenía que decírselo, él simplemente lo sabía. Él suspiró largamente y su exhalación también le llevó un buen tiempo.

—No tengo ningún motivo para negar aquella solicitud —aprobó —. Designaremos otro lugar para el Escuadrón Trece.

—Gracias —reverenció ella.

El hombre colocó una mano en su hombro con aprecio y sin cuestionarla, la dejó ir, no obstante es que a él no lo había engañado, pero optó por no dedicarle tiempo a esos pensamientos que estaba segura no llegarían a nada productivo.

Con el capitán Kyoraku las palabras estaban demás.

.

Llegar a casa junto a su hija era la mejor parte del día. Nunca se había visto a si misma como una madre, aunque había cuidado de niños menores siendo ella más joven y sin ser Shinigami.

—¡Mamá! —la llamó su hija.

Ichika como era de esperarse siendo su padre quien era, era muy alta para su edad. No se sorprendería cuando en un par de años resultaría mucho más alta que ella. La abrazó con fuerza y aspiró su aroma, que le encantaba, por unos segundos, recordando súbitamente que tenía que reprenderla por su conducta. Le habían dicho que le había jugado bromas a sus compañeras asustándolas, sin embargo ella de verdad creía que no era para tanto, pero no era el comportamiento que se esperaba de ella. Debía saber que había contextos en los que ella no podía hacer lo que ella quisiera.

—Me han llamado por algo que me ha parecido de lo más interesante —dijo sin acusarla directamente.

Ichika comenzó a reírse de manera nerviosa, tocándose el pelo. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, y eso era lo preocupante, ella sabía cuándo no obraba de manera correcta y sin embargo continuaba haciéndolo. Ella elegía irse por el camino difícil y más que por otra cosa por eso le llamaba la atención. Si las chicas de su clase eran tan débiles de carácter como para asustarse por unos insectos, en realidad a ella eso la tenía sin cuidado.

—¡No quise romper esa mesa! –confesó otra cosa —. Tío Byakuya dijo que no le importaba…

No era precisamente de eso a lo que ella se refería, pero había terminado contando otra travesura. Siempre era lo mismo, sin que nadie la presionara comenzaba a soltar información con demasiada facilidad.

Su hermano tenía una alta cuota de responsabilidad, no tenía nada que decir cuando se trataba de entrenamiento. Él era duro con ella porque la quería a salvo y por lo mismo la preparaba de la manera más efectiva sin ponerla en un peligro real, pero cuando no estaban en eso, Ichika hacía y deshacía con él. No quería ni siquiera imaginarse la cantidad de cosas que de seguro él le encubría.

—¿Byakuya nii-sama dijo eso? —expuso —. Ya veo…

Ichika por su expresión supo que no era por eso por lo que estaba en problemas y no habló más.

—No debes molestar a tus compañeras —expresó ella —. No está bien…

Ella asintió, y aunque dijo que no lo volvería a hacer, Rukia sabía que esa promesa duraría como mucho una semana.

—¿Cuándo iremos al mundo de los vivos? —preguntó.

Ella había quedado fascinada con la visita a ese lugar. Los edificios, las grandes construcciones, el ruido, los autos, las calles y los colores; todo era muy diferente al mundo que ella conocía.

—¿De verdad crees que mereces un premio? —inquirió ella haciéndose la dura.

Ichika buscó hacer que se riera, y a Rukia le costó mantener la compostura y mantenerse seria. El humor de su hija le encantaba… ella irradiaba felicidad.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —preguntó Renji.

Venía llegando y al escucharlo la sonrisa ya enorme de su hija se propagó todavía más. Renji e Ichika se amaban y cuando él llegaba ella dejaba de hacer todo lo que estuviera haciendo y corría hacia él. A ella era la que le tocaba el papel de villana en su familia.

—¡Papá! —lo saludó.

Después de unas más que efusivas muestras de afecto de parte de ambos, Renji volvió a preguntar, pero en esa oportunidad de manera directa a su hija.

—¿Qué hiciste? —la interrogó.

Ichika quien había bajado la cabeza y que parecía a punto de confesar, volvió a sonreírle a su padre, sin contestarle.

—¿Con que son tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabes por qué te están llamando la atención? —adivinó —. Y no sabes qué decir porque es posible que si hablas te delates a ti misma…

Cuan bien la conocía Renji…

—¿Rukia? —indagó.

Renji y ella no tenían demasiados problemas. Ninguno desautorizaba al otro delante de su hija. Descubrir la maternidad a su lado había sido maravilloso. Él era la razón de porque su hija era como era, y no podía estar más agradecida por eso y aunque ella sabía mejor que nadie que él estaba enamorado de su hija de una manera inconmensurable, él le permitía sin cautela descubrir el mundo por su cuenta. Amaba esa parte de él.

—Creo que ya no quiero saber —desestimó ella.

Ella hizo como que no vio, pero Renji le cerró un ojo a Ichika. La complicidad entre ellos era mucha.

—Ichika, creo que ya tu hora de dormir se pasó… —murmuró Renji.

Su hija corrió por el largo pasillo, escapando del interrogatorio victoriosa, con una salida proporcionada por su propio padre, no sin antes darles a ambos un abrazo.

—Está rodeada de encubridores… —se quejó Rukia.

—¿Qué hizo? —quiso saber.

Rukia le contó de la mesa destruida, de que le habían avisado que las travesuras de Ichika no disminuían en la academia.

—Tiene demasiada energía —justificó él.

A ella el desconcierto la asaltó. No podía estar simplemente diciéndole eso.

—¿Y eso justifica sus acciones? —intentó comprender lo que él decía.

—Acepta que te causan gracia las cosas que hace —dijo él.

Era cierto a ella le costaba trabajo mantenerse seria cuando detallaban sus aventuras y el nivel de detalle que ella aplicaba en cada una de éstas. Así como él conocía bien a su hija también la conocía a ella. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por debajo de los brazos y ella cruzó las piernas tras su cadera. Él la besó y en pocos pasos apoyó la espalda su espalda en su pared. Renji era tan grande y musculoso en relación a ella que en sus brazos se sentía protegida. Estar con él era confortable, y le gustaba. Su esposo era realmente grande en todo aspecto, por lo que no tardó en sentir que él se había excitado y eso no era nada de extraño en realidad, pero recientemente a diferencia de cómo habían sido todos esos años, ella no tenía ganas.

—Vamos a la habitación –susurró sugerente en su oído.

No quería rechazarlo, pero oportunamente vio a Ichika escondida, mirándolos.

—¡Tú! —la llamó —. ¡Ya es tarde!

Renji no comprendió y ella aprovechó de tocar el suelo con sus pies nuevamente, Ichika comenzó a correr y Rukia la siguió hasta su habitación, donde había podido atraparla.

—Quiero dormir con ustedes —dijo ella —. Por eso bajé…

Rukia soltó un suspiro. Dormir con ella significaba pocas horas de sueño y despertar en medio de la noche con frio y sin cobija alguna, pero era incapaz de negarse a una petición si la miraba así.

—Está bien —dijo ella —. Puedes hacerlo, pero sólo por esta noche.

Los ojos de Ichika brillaron y Rukia supo que estaba malcriándola al consentir su petición de esa manera, pero había pasado tiempo desde que había podido disfrutar de verla dormir que era posible que incluso ella deseará más eso que su propia hija.

.

Rangiku Matsumoto se presentó en la oficina del treceavo escuadrón tras haber anunciado que iría a conversar con la capitana de manera directa y no con su par del mismo rango. A Rukia se le había hecho anormal que ella no se presentara antes, pero no hacía mucho tiempo que su petición de pedir un cambio de jurisdicción había sido aceptada de manera oficial.

—Entonces está todo en orden —dijo la teniente.

—Todos los documentos históricos acerca de Karakura están en estos libros —explicó —. Y en este otro lado los informes acerca de las personas con reiatsu medianamente alto que habitan ahí, así como los sucesos de los últimos doce años. Hay una copia digital también.

La mujer asentía sin preguntar demasiado, y por todos era sabido que ella no era precisamente conocida por poseer tacto.

—Entonces si puedo ayudar en cualquier otra cosa me avisan —expresó —. Sentaro está al tanto de toda la información, también pueden recurrir a él.

—Está todo realmente detallado —dijo Matsumoto con sorpresa.

Karakura no era un lugar ordinario, por lo mismo implicaba tener un registro más cuidado acerca de lo que ocurría en ese lugar, sin embargo Rukia no sentía deseos de comentar algo al respecto.

—Sí —dijo con sequedad.

Fuera de todo pronóstico, la teniente más entrometida de todos, se marchó tras despedirse y Rukia por primera vez desde que comenzó ese proceso sintió una sensación extraña en su vientre. Lo que había pedido era finalmente algo concreto. Ella ya no tenía relación alguna con la ciudad que había sido por más tiempo del que creyó su hogar temporal.

—Creo que tengo hambre… —susurró.

Sin embargo aunque fue a alimentarse más que debidamente, la opresión en el estómago se había propagado hacia el pecho también.

.

La reunión de los capitanes con el fin de afianzar la cooperación entre ellos, dado que había muchos nuevos en el puesto, eran algo muy usual. No había habido precedentes de reuniones tan seguidas hasta antes del del desastre, y aunque en la mayoría de ellas no estaban todos, Rukia asistía a cada una de ellas. En general todos los capitanes nuevos sentían esa responsabilidad con mayor peso, pero en algún momento ella misma consideró que eran una pérdida de tiempo, y se excusó y se marchó en cuanto la actual capitana del octavo escuadrón discutía con el del primero, y como se suponía que estaría ahí más tiempo, aprovechó de caminar, ya que nadie la esperaba para antes de dos horas más.

No era que no la reconocieran sin su distintivo blanco, pero quiso probar suerte y se lo quitó y sabía que era absurdo, pero sin aquel peso que significaba llevar aquello de lo que todavía no se sentía merecedora, se sintió más libre. Extrañaba la libertad que entregaba el uniforme de un Shinigami sin un rango tan demandante.

El Seireitei ya no era lo que ella recordaba, pero se parecía mucho.

Necesitó de pronto ir al lugar más alto que pudiera encontrar y observar todo desde esa altura, buscando encontrar una perspectiva de no tenía muy claro qué, pero siempre cuando se sentía de esa forma aquello le ayudaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que lo notara, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba ligado al hecho de que Karakura y todo lo que había ahí, incluyendo a los residentes, ya no eran de modo alguno parte de su responsabilidad y fue un sentimiento ambiguo de liberación y aprehensión y la extraña sensación que sentía en ese momento fue todavía mayor y fue cuando ella finalmente pudo admitir que esos eventos no estaban aislados unos de otros.

—Ichigo… —musitó.

Verlo después de todo ese tiempo no fue algo que realmente pasara desapercibido, pero no había tenido tiempo para procesarlo, y solo fue una vez que lo hizo que ella solicitó no tener relación alguna con la ciudad que era su hogar. No había hablado de eso con Renji ni con nadie, y excusarse en eso de de que "no era algo oficial" realmente no era algo válido.

Había tomado una decisión que nada tenía que ver con los reales intereses de su escuadrón y eso le hacía sentir que no era digna de ese puesto, aunque en realidad jamás se había sentido como la persona correcta para llenar esa vacante.

Esa sensación se le hacía muy parecida a lo que sintió cuando tras volver de la batalla Orihime no dejaba a Ichigo solo bajo ninguna circunstancia, y un día, mientras él seguía durmiendo sin estar consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al notar su presencia, la chica que no soltó la mano de Ichigo en días, habló.

—Estoy enamorada de él, Kuchiki-san —Inoue reveló —. Quiero estar con él… pero necesito saber si tú sientes lo mismo que yo…

Aunque negó sentir algo por él, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza por mucho tiempo. Ichigo era importante para ella, y también lo era Inoue. Ambos eran sus amigos y habían pasado por mucho juntos.

Había tenido la sospecha de que así era, pero se sintió realmente incomoda con aquella confirmación y sólo deseó no volver a escucharlo, ni tampoco volver a presenciar el beso que ella le dio en la comisura de los labios cuando creyó que nadie más la veía. Fue a partir de entonces que los evitó a ambos.

Descubrir los sentimientos de Renji hacia ella fue algo intenso. Ella había estado enamorada de él en el pasado y con tristeza recordó el momento en el que se separaron por lo que imaginó por años que sería para siempre cuando ella le dijo que sería adoptada por la familia Kuchiki. Si él le hubiese dicho que no, ella nunca habría aceptado ser parte de esa familia de nobles… una sola palabra y posiblemente ella nunca hubiese vivido nada de lo que experimentó y habrían vivido una vida juntos. Ella no hubiese entrado al escuadrón trece de la forma que lo hizo, no hubiese conocido a quienes conoció ahí. No hubiese sido designada para ir a Karakura… no hubiese conocido a Ichigo.

Cómo funcionaban las cosas eran graciosas a veces… un solo evento desencadenaba en muchos distintos y terminan cambiado no solo una vida, sino muchas.

No le agradaba recordar cosas del pasado, por lo que aun no siendo tiempo de volver, decidió retomar sus obligaciones. El trabajo siempre había sido para ella la mejor terapia.

.

Aun sentía los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos y por más que tratara de concentrarse en otra cosa, recibir un beso así de inesperado y que a su vez no se sintiera enojada por eso sino exaltada por lo que había sentido era, por lo menos, complejo.

Ella era feliz con su familia. Amaba a Renji... engañarlo nunca estuvo en sus planes, sin embargo tras haber sentido el reiatsu de Ichigo todo el día en el Seireitei y con su esposo llevando a los nuevos reclutas a un entrenamiento en las montañas, no conseguía pensar en otra cosa. Se vistió y sin autorización fue a Karakura, ignorando que allá era de madrugada y sin saber muy bien qué era lo que estaba buscando.

Ichigo nunca debió haberla besado y aun en contra de lo que imaginó al ser esa hora, él estuvo frente a ella y en un acto desesperado, lo besó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él alejándola con prisa.

Él se limpió los labios con la manga como un reflejo.

Rukia no dijo una sola palabra que justificara su actuar, a cambio ella volvió a besarlo; su furia era fácilmente apreciable a través de aquel beso poco delicado que ella había iniciado, y aunque en primera instancia apreció que él luchó con detener ese despliegue de ira por lo que pudieron haber sido unos escasos milisegundos, tras darse cuenta que esa era una discusión expresada de una forma distinta a las de las palabras, y que a él no le gustaba perderlas, que respondió con la misma intensidad, buscando transmitirle lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo proveniente de él, y era enojo. Él también estaba furioso con ella, sin embargo el contacto con su lengua, sus labios, su excitante respiración entre cortada, en realidad su presencia entera, debilitó esa indignación que no debería sentir hacía él, y como si no fuera suficiente además, extinguió por completo la racionalidad, porque aquello que sentía con sus besos no era normal y averiguar qué era la invitaba a continuar haciendo lo que hacía, sin ser capaz de enfocarse en otra cosa más que en lo que estaba sintiendo y si era posible, incluso poder incrementarlo…

Ella intentaba tirar de su cabello, mientras a su vez lo besaba con la misma impetuosidad con la que había comenzado, pero lo tenía tan corto que aquello no era posible, y aquel intento infructuoso de hacerle daño, posteriormente se transformó en caricias vehementes en su nuca; quiso lastimarlo y con sus uñas unos segundos las enterró, no obstante, no mucho después las yemas de sus dedos fueron usadas para masajearlo donde primeramente había sido lastimado… ella no podía hacerle daño aunque sintiera deseos de matarlo por toda la confusión que trajo a su cabeza y a su corazón.

La respiración de ambos estaba alterada, y coordinar aquellos besos insolentes con la falta de aire, resultó una proeza que ella misma no tenía claro cómo había podido avenir, pero tan pronto lo pensó, Rukia dejó de besarlo, soltado un gemido sutil tras sentir la erección que Ichigo manifestó. Fue automático el detenerse. Estaba comenzando a sentir miedo, esa erección volvía todo eso en algo más real.

No estaba segura de por qué estaba sucediendo eso, todo podría arruinarse, aunque tal vez desde hacía años que todo ya se había estropeado. Era difícil saberlo.

Él mismo volvió retomar donde habían dejado, apoderándose él de sus labios, no de la forma brusca con la que ella lo había hecho, pero igual de intensa, con la aparente intención de prolongarlo por el tiempo que fuera. Sus brazos que habían estado quietos a sus costados, en algún minuto la habían rodeado por completo. Sus brazos largos la cubrieron, rodeándola, y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, cuya inclinación permitió que su espalda, aun estando recostada, estuviera reclinada.

Pensó que su corazón se detendría cuando dejó de besarla y recorrió con su nariz su cuello, rozándola suavemente además con sus labios, mientras sus manos seguían en su pelo, regresando a su boca después de que inspeccionó cada centímetro de su mandíbula y también de su cuello…

Se besaron hasta que sus labios se sintieron inevitablemente hinchados. Al parecer había un límite de ósculos antes que eso sucediera, lo había descubierto sólo entonces. Nunca le había ocurrido que quedaran tan sensibles.

—Oye… Rukia —susurró.

Desde que había arribado no había oído su voz y aquello la hizo temblar.

—¿Esto es un sueño? —preguntó él con un tono extraño —. ¿Realmente estás conmigo?

—¿No lo catalogarías mejor como una pesadilla? —bromeó ella a pesar de cómo se sentía.

El que él estuviera sobre ella y aspirara su aroma de una manera tan profunda y consciente consiguió que realmente admitiera lo que se había estado negándose a sí misma.

Se sentía como un sueño para ella también estar de esa forma con él…

 **Continuará...**


	7. Consumación y arrepentimientos

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: engaños, infedelidad, mentiras. Desde el comienzo fueron advertidos no acepto mensajes de quejas al respecto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Habían jurado no volver a hacerlo, sin embargo estaban uno en frente del otro, siendo incapaces de mirarse a los ojos.

—Hola… —saludó.

Intentó en lo posible parecer despreocupado, pero lo cierto es que los latidos de su corazón estaban empezando a preocuparle.

—Hola —respondió ella.

Fue tan solo un segundo que sus miradas se encontraron, pero bastó para que terminaran besándose.

 _Tal como habían prometido nunca volver a hacerlo…_

Lo habían acordado y había existido una fuerte intención de cumplirlo. Una vez que alguno cedía y tomaba la iniciativa, terminaba pasando justamente eso porque el otro simplemente también lo quería en el fondo. Y lo sabían.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella.

Lo cierto es que no tenía la respuesta, pero era capaz de sentirla.

 _En sus pantalones._

Se sentía una mierda de persona, pero eso que estaba experimentando era tan involuntario como necesario.

—¿Por qué sigues tú aceptándolo? —inquirió él.

Siempre eran las mismas preguntas, la única diferencia era quien las formulaba primero.

Ichigo se había impuesto límites y los había transgredidos casi todos. Honestamente pensaba que no era irreversible el daño si no tenían sexo, aunque en el fondo también estaba consciente de que ese era una manera de sentirme menos mal con lo que tenía plena consciencia no estaba bien.

Un auto engaño que funcionaba lo perfectamente bien como para todavía dormir al lado de su novia por las noches.

Si bien no habían tenido sexo, las cosas si habían avanzado lo suficiente como para estar rozando su erección con la entrepierna de ella.

—Ichigo, detente —solicitó con evidente esfuerzo.

Resultaba notorio el esfuerzo, dado que estaba percibiendo la humedad proveniente de ella traspasar la tela, haciendo el contacto casi tan íntimo como si no hubiese algo de por medio.

—No quiero… —fue honesto como pocas veces al respecto.

Podía ver perfectamente el punto donde sus sexos se estimulaban el uno al otro.

—… pero si en realidad tú no… —soltó.

Le costaría, pero lo acataría.

—Esto está mal… —contestó ella.

—Eso no responde lo que te pregunté —refutó.

Se detuvo y le dio el tiempo para que lo hiciera. Era una respuesta que necesitaba obtener.

—No es justo —murmuró.

—Rukia… —musitó.

No había tenido la intención real de manipular su respuesta, no obstante ella estaba evitando darla, y aunque sabía que aquello que hacían era una traición de la peor clase, se había transformado en todo lo que podía pensar a ratos. Estaba todo el día excitado…

Había escuchado que eso ocurría sobre todo al comienzo de las relaciones cuando las parejas comenzaban a experimentar sexualmente, sin embargo a él no le había pasado antes. Si tenía que ser honesto apenas podía remembrar su primera vez. Había sido con Orihime y había estado tan ebrio que le daba vergüenza recordarlo, o más bien el no poder hacerlo. Habían comenzado a tener sexo una vez que Kazui había nacido y ellos comenzaron a vivir juntos de manera oficial.

La besó, y aunque había dejado de moverse, todavía estaba en contacto con su sexo. Ella no había dejado en ningún momento de sujetarlo con sus piernas y si tenía que decirlo, con bastante firmeza.

—No habría vuelta atrás… -habló con suavidad.

—Dejemos de engañarnos al menos a nosotros mismos —pidió él.

—Nunca hubo vuelta atrás… desde el comienzo, ¿no? —asumió.

—Rukia… —mencionó su nombre.

Ella misma movió hacia un lado la ropa interior, permitiéndole el acceso que pobremente la delgada y húmeda tela le había negado.

Por un escaso segundo titubeó, pero las dudas se disiparon cuando finalmente se vio rodeado del calor húmedo que ella le proveo. Fueron segundos, pero habían resultado unos muy difíciles de controlar. Casi había acabado sin siquiera haber entrado del todo.

Rukia se movió, y aquello permitió que entrara del todo. La miró, y notó que había unas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, y ella, que al percatarse de que había sido vista, lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el lugar tras su cuello. Nunca había experimentado sentimientos tan ambiguos; no tuvo que preguntarle que le pasaba, porque él estaba sintiendo lo mismo, estaba intranquilo y cada vez que dimensionaba lo que hacían, aquello no disminuía, pero a su vez lo extraño era que a pesar de eso, no podría considerar detenerse.

Los gemidos que ella intentaba acallar sólo estaban provocándolo más. Quería ir más profundo si podía y más rápido si ella lo aceptaba.

El sonido ahogado de su sexo albergando el suyo lo distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidar los problemas que lo aquejaban. Sabía que tendría tiempo más tarde para arrepentirse, pero en ese momento no sentía que pudiera estar haciendo algo distinto a lo que hacía.

Quería hacerla sentir bien, conociéndola ella debía estar llevando una gran culpa en sus hombros en ese momento, como la de él, no obstante él estaba acostumbrado a cargar con la culpa. Se había acostumbrado a ello y de hecho no concebía una vida distinta, con menos pesares.

No la había tocado demasiado, de hecho evitaba hacerlo. Estaban en su oficina, contra una fría y dura pared, en un punto algo escondido de la vista, pero era un lugar que podría presentarse alguien en cualquier momento.

Había aprendido con el tiempo que a ellas les costaba más acabar y habían pasado tres minutos desde que había entrado, uno desde que lo había hecho en ella…

Durante los esquivos —y nunca buscados— encuentros previos, habían evitado llegar a lo que habían terminado llegando ese día, aunque se había imaginado después de esas fortuitas reuniones, el haberla tocado más.

Dirigió su mano a la abertura que los movimientos bruscos habían dejado, y se encontró con una piel cálida y suave. Rozó con delicadeza poco usual el lugar donde su pecho comenzaba abultarse, encontrándose con unos pechos considerablemente menor a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Rukia intentó retirar su mano, pero él no se lo permitió. Ella era liviana y pequeña, razones por las que en el pasado la molestó, pero que en ese momento resultaron convenientes.

—Déjame verte… —solicitó.

Lo había pedido de un modo que sonó a ruego, pero había conseguido que ella dejara de forcejear. También había logrado ver su rostro sonrojado como pocas veces lo había visto.

Aprendió en ese momento que el tamaño nada tenía que ver con la sensibilidad, porque cuando el succionó su pezón ella lo apretó de un modo que temió que su erección no volviera a ser la misma.

Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, indicándole que eso que habían comenzado tenía que acabar. Rukia volvió a esconder su rostro, esa ocasión apoyando la frente en su pecho, para poco después comenzar a comer y lamer la piel expuesta y a su alcance, moviéndose de modo de encontrar el ritmo apropiado, buscando la fricción de manera vehemente, como si tratara de apresurar las cosas.

—Dentro no —pidió ella de manera sensual.

Sabía que era algo irresponsable, pero no se suponía que se lo dijera cuando ya no había nada que hacer porque ya estaba hecho. Había dejado de moverse, y sin embargo todavía estaba dentro de ella, no tenía la misma rigidez de hacía tan solo diez segundos antes de haber acabado, pero al parecer eso había sido suficiente para comenzar a ser testigo de cómo Rukia comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente.

La respiración de ambos se regularizó después de unos instantes, así como también comenzaba a enfriarse el sudor. La posición en la que estaban comenzaba a volverse difícil de mantener, tal como notaba que era bastante ridícula si no se estaba inmerso en lo que era la lujuria en sí misma.

Se sentía aliviado, pero a la vez nunca se había encontrado más incómodo en la vida.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo ella.

Asintió y se alejó, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás de reojo, pudiendo ver que de camino hacia su escritorio, ella se acomodaba la ropa.

En ese momento estaba segura que tenía muchas cosas con las que lidiar.

Al igual que él mismo…

.

Soñó con Kon…

Él, tal como había llegado a su vida, había desaparecido. Sin aviso.

Recordaba lo que había pensado cuando estaba decidiendo si se quedaría en el Seireitei o regresaría a su mundo, en sus planes había estado el que Kon cuidaría de su cuerpo, obteniendo teniendo él mismo uno de verdad, permitiéndole dejar ese peluche sucio y remendando. Hubiese sido una situación donde ambos se beneficiarían, porque de esa forma estando él, nadie se cuestionaría sobre su paradero, y él velaría por sus hermanas, que era la más grande de sus preocupaciones en ese otro lado. Kon, era, a pesar de todo, confiable y sus hermanas aunque conocerían la verdad, estaba seguro sería menos impactante que de pronto dejar de verlo un día, sabiéndolo en un lugar al que no podían ir si lo necesitaban, sin embargo nada de eso ocurrió. Él desapareció poco después de que él optara por regresar, aunque sabía que estaba bien, porque de si algo estaba seguro, era que él sabía cuidarse y salir airoso de las más insospechadas de las situaciones.

—Ichigo —lo llamó Orihime.

Desde ese día mirar a su novia a la cara de había transformado en el más difícil de los retos. Sentía que la culpa lo carcomía.

—¿Sí? —quiso saber.

—¿Estás bien? Estabas hablando dormido… —manifestó —. Llamabas a Kon…

—¿A Kon…? —dijo como si lo que dijo ella fuera una completa locura —. ¿Por qué hablaría de ese mal agradecido? Vuelve a dormir… Lamento si te desperté.

Orihime se movió, y de algún modo se las arregló para acercarse más a él, y terminó acurrucándose a su lado.

—Si algo está mal sabes que puedes decírmelo… —dijo con suavidad.

Era claro que estaba preocupada por él y que aquello no la dejaba descansar. Ella se comportaba de esa manera tan considerada con él, no obstante aun así él…

 _La había engañado…_

—Discúlpame, iré a tomar una ducha… tengo calor —le dijo.

Ella asintió y se acomodó nuevamente en su lado, colocando sus brazos bajo la almohada.

Mientras estaba en la ducha, tomando el baño que en realidad no podría haber llegado en un mejor momento, remembró con peligrosa prolijidad los besos que ella le había dado en el cuello y también en los sutiles gemidos que había dejado escapar cuando el aire había sido escaso; le encantó la forma en la que ella reclamaba su espacio, pero como a la vez no permitía que se alejara demasiado.

Los besos de Rukia no seguían un patrón. Podía estar besándolo un segundo, y al otro, podía estar lamiendo su cuello. No pudo en ningún momento anticipar sus movimientos, y eso a él como guerrero era algo que invitaba a la adrenalina y la excitación que ésta desencadenaba. Era un desafío implícito; como una batalla a la cual él no podía preludiar y por lo tanto no estaba seguro de saber el resultado final, creándole expectación. Y más agitación.

—¡Mierda! —expresó con ira.

Cada día era más complejo el sobrellevar la situación. Conforme los días sólo se sentía peor.

Se secó y pasó por fuera de la habitación de su hijo, que dormía plácidamente. Había tenido la intención de sólo mirarlo desde la distancia, pero no pudo resistir el cubrirlo mejor, y acariciar su cabello.

—¿Ya es hora de levantarse? —preguntó el niño.

Ichigo sonrió. No habían pasado ni siquiera tres horas desde que él se había ido a dormir.

—No, duerme… todavía queda tiempo —le informó sonriendo —. Lamento si te desperté.

—Papá… buenas noches —dijo Kazui —. Te amo…

Kazui era un niño que al contrario de él, demostraba sus sentimientos con claridad, y aquello lo dejaba tranquilo, porque él siendo como era, había causado estragos…

Ojalá su hijo nunca tuviera que pasar por lo que él, porque si era de esa manera, y lo seguía siendo, nunca tendría que esconderse o arrepentirse por no haber hecho las cosas, o decirlas…

—Yo te amo más —respondió.

A su hijo había sido la única persona a la que él abiertamente había reconocido y le había dicho que lo quería, y se sentía demasiado bien el poder decirlo…

.

Despertó con unas sonrisas y unas voces que reconocía perfectamente. Orihime le había permitido a Kazui de nuevo colarse en medio de la noche.

Usualmente aquello era motivos de discusión, pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna intención de hacer problema por ello. No había motivo alguno por el que él buscara una discusión con ella, porque no tenía ningun derecho luego de lo que le había hecho.

—Ve a tu cama Kazui —dijo en voz baja Orihime.

—¡Pero la cama estará fría! —justificó.

—A papá no le gusta… —le advirtió.

Escuchó a Orihime hacerle cosquillas al niño para persuadirlo. El movimiento en la cama también así lo indicaba, como también la risa d él. La risa de su hijo era lo más hermoso de oír.

Todavía le era difícil de creer el haber podido colaborar con su existencia, porque era demasiado perfecto y hermoso como para haber tenido participación en ello, porque todo lo que tocaba lo destruía o lo dañaba, no obstante el parecido era innegable.

—Ve —dijo ella antes de terminar.

Esperó a que él se levantara y diera unos pasos antes de hacer su entrada en escena.

—Creo es demasiado tarde —dijo Ichigo —. Ya sé que pasaste la noche aquí.

Se levantó con rapidez y lo alcanzó tras un salto y dos zancadas.

—Te he descubierto ya —lo implicó.

Ichigo levantó a Kazui y lo llevó de regreso a la cama, y lo atacó con cosquillas y besos.

—¡Papá! —lo llamaba —. ¡Ya déjame!

Los tres estaban riendo por la situación. Ella los miraba embelesada, y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, mientras él no podía evitar estar pendiente de esa expresión.

Sonreía como ellos, y estaba feliz, pero no dejaba de sentirse una mierda.

La había cagado medio a medio y no había modo de volver atrás. Estaba arrepentido, y no había manera de que él pudiera guardarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Se limitó a disfrutar de esa mañana, porque a partir del día siguiente volvería al trabajo.

.

Podía sentir ese inquietante reiatsu acercarse a él. Nunca pasaban cosas buenas cuando la persona poseedora de ese reiatsu hacía contacto con él.

—Buenas tardes, Kurosaki —saludó.

No había modo de escapar de él, pero nadie podía culparlo por intentarlo.

—Urahara-san —respondió —. Buenas tardes…

Con ese tono hostil y con lo que tardé en encontrarte cualquiera diría que estabas intentando evadirme... – sonrió de manera perversa.

Era difícil escapar de él y también engañarlo. No creía conocer a una persona más inteligente que él.

—No tengo motivos —explicó —. No me di cuenta.

—Yo hubiese apostado que tus capacidades no se habían oxidado aun después de llevar una vida tranquila y ordinaria… —dijo con falso pesar.

" _Debe ser grandioso llevar una vida tranquila y ordinaria"_

Esas palabras dolían. Alguien las había dicho antes y él lo había anhelado también, y le había costado muy caro…

A veces había que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se desea.

—¿Ocurre algo? —consultó cambiando de tema con brusquedad —. ¿Me buscaba?

—En realidad sí… quería entregarte esto personalmente —indicó.

El hombre se acercó y le entregó un sobre que en si no tenía nada de extraordinario.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Me parece que es un sobre —respondió el hombre con obviedad.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —contestó con enojo.

—Pues… yo apostaría que es una invitación —agregó él —. Si no me equivoco está extendida a ti, a tu esposa y tu hijo.

Ichigo decidió leer por sí mismo de qué se trataba el asunto, y tal como había dicho, se trataba de una invitación a una celebración que se haría con todos los Shinigami e invitados especiales. Los motivos no se explicaban, pero indicaba que "serían muy felices de poder contar con su presencia"

—¿Llevarás a tu familia? Tu hijo parece bastante interesado en el Seiretei —expresó.

—De hecho, no me he casado, pero le extenderé la invitación a Orihime —respondió Ichigo.

Urahara cubrió su boca con un abanico, ocultando la sonrisa que Ichigo adivinaba era maquiavélica.

—¿Vives en el pecado, Kurosaki? —se burló.

Se sonrojó. Sabía que no era demasiado habitual, pero cada vez era más aceptado por la sociedad el que no hubiese un compromiso adquirido mediante escrituras y reconocimiento de las autoridades competentes en el tema: las parejas jóvenes optaban por la convivencia antes que el matrimonio.

—¿No lo haces tú también? —rebatió.

Urahara se quitó del rostro el abanico que lo cubría, y pudo apreciar una sonrisa más pequeña.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿qué ideas te has hecho? —consultó divertido.

—¿No son Yoruichi-san y tú…? —respondió.

La risa apenas disimulada se dejó mostrar. Aquello le divertía e manera notoria, pero cambió de tema diametralmente.

—¿Irás? —consultó él.

Después de lo que había pasado con Rukia no había vuelto a sopesar el ir allá. No creía que hubiese pasado el tiempo suficiente.

—No lo sé, habría que verlo —agregó.

No quería ir. Mucho menos quería llevar a su familia allá, pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena para justificarse. Él no era bueno mintiendo.

—Me pareció que el pequeño, ¿Kazui es su nombre? Estaba encantado con la idea… —anunció.

El muy maldito le había dicho ya al niño, a quien la sola mención de los Shinigami le entusiasmaba. No dejaría de hablar de ello, y a él le costaba demasiado decirle que no.

—Lo hablaré con Orihime —murmuró.

—Oh, ella dijo que para ese día no habían planificado nada —enunció.

—¿Sabes más acerca de nuestros horarios que yo? —inquirió molesto.

—No lo sé… tal vez tú no andas con la cabeza donde corresponde… —habló con sarcasmo.

Con ese hombre nunca sabía si lo que decía tenía alguna clase de sustento, conociéndolo, probablemente sí, pero habían cosas que simplemente él no debería saber, ¿o era acaso omnipresente?

O tal vez simplemente él estaba demasiado sensible al respecto…

—Supongo que iremos… —habló finalmente.

Había manipulado su respuesta completamente. Probablemente era fuera su verdadera misión.

—Le haré saber tu respuesta al capitán Kyoraku —se despidió sonriente.

"Y una mierda" pensó.

Iba a ir donde sabía que no debería y recordar con más intensidad aquellas memorias de las que buscaba escapar, pero también atesorar…

Estaba confundido y se sentía perdido…

 _"Hace tiempo que no te sentías así… ¿no? Ichigo…"_

No; eso era lo último que faltaba...

No de nuevo… él no…

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Hola... ¿se acuerdan de mi...? ¿o de esta historia? Ha pasado tiempo...**

 **Espero que estén bien. Yo no los olvido... nunca he sido más feliz escribiendo como cuando lo hacía acá, para los ichiruki.**

 **Me siento finalmente preparada para retomar esta historia y darle un final, pero soy honesta y pido su apoyo. Las cosas no son como antes... ojalá me hagan llegar sus reviews. Son realmente necesarios en este punto, porque quiero saber si quieren seguir leyéndome.**

Un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo...

 _\- ¿No estás casado? -inquirió con rabia._

 _\- Nunca dije que lo estuviese... -espetó -. Simplemente todos lo asumieron_

 _No creía que fuera posible, pero sentía que ella lo estaba increpando delante de Renji y Orihime..._


End file.
